<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In This Together by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821757">In This Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DI HardGlass and Little Joe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch, Gallowglass (TV 1993), Heartlands (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alec Hardy &amp; Ellie Miller Are Best Friends, Day At The Beach, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drinking Games, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Hospitalization, Hungover, Ice Cream, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Hospitalization, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sandcastles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd in the DI HardGlass and Little Joe series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy/Joe (Gallowglass)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DI HardGlass and Little Joe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Our Little Koala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>9 months later (Together a year and 3 months.)<br/>(Toy Koala https://www.jellyexpress.co.uk/snugglets/snugglets-benji-koala.html)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Final touch.” Alec says, placing the koala teddy bear against the pillows of the children’s bed. “Looks great.” Joe kisses Alec’s shoulder as the man turns around. “Are we ready for this?” He asks, Alec brushing his fingers down Joe’s arms. “Is anyone truly ready? We’ve got to dive into the deep end.” Alec looks across the room one last time before looking back to kiss Joe. “I love you.” He says against their lips, kissing him again as the doorbell goes. “Is that him?” Joe lifts his head looking to the door. “I think so.” Joe says, moving his hand up to scratch at Alec’s hair. “We better go answer the door.” The man smiles moving towards the door, his hand parting with Joe’s as he opens the door. They open the door to see a woman, hand behind her back holding onto a small boy’s hand. “Noah, look it’s Alec and Joe. Remember them?” The lady says as the boy pokes his head around her leg. “Hiya Noah.” Alec moved onto his knees so that he was on his level. “Alec.” Noah smiles holding his hand out to grab Alec’s. “Do you want to come and see your room? It's just over here?” Noah lets go of the lady’s leg and follows Alec across the hall and Joe talks with the social worker. “Koala!” Noah runs over as he grabs the koala from the bed. “Do you like him?” Alec asks, sat cross legged on the floor. “Yeah.” He snuggles it to his chest, kissing the top of its head. “I’m glad that you like it.” Alec smiles, looking up at Joe who was resting against the door. “I’ll leave you two to it.” The social worker smiles, waving to Noah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love I was just cleaning up our room a bit.” Joe looks up from watching Noah eating his dinner. “Yeah?” Joe brushes his hand down Noah’s cheek to wipe off some sauce. “And I found this.” Alec lifts up Joe’s notebook. “Oh.” He gets up, resting the fork on the side of Noah’s plate. “Don’t worry.” Alec moves closer, wrapping an arm around Joe’s waist. “I love them.” He flicks through a few of the pages. “I had no idea you could draw.” Joe shrugs, connecting their hands. “It’s only doodling.” Alec catches Joe’s eyes. “They are beautiful.” Noah turns his head looking towards the pair and holding his arm up. “Are you all done?” Alec asks, passing Joe his notebook and moving his attention to the messy faced boy in the highchair. “Done.” He says, both arms up now. “Well I think that someone needs a bath.” Alec smiles, lifting him out. “Should we go have a bath?” Noah nods, Joe watching the pair as he grabs the plates. “Do you want me to start dinner? Make it for when he’s in bed?” Alec rests the boy on his hip looking at Joe. “Yeah sounds good.” He bounces Noah gently. “Let’s get you into the bath, get you squeaky clean.” He says in a playful tone taking the boy into the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dropped his koala.” Joe says, crawling back into bed next to the man. “Seems pretty tired though so should go back to sleep.” Alec wraps an arm around Joe, scratching down it lightly. “That’s good.” Joe nuzzles into the man’s chest, kissing the scar gently. “I guess we are okay at this parenting stuff.” He smiles, warm breath tickling Alec’s skin. “I guess we are.” Alec moves his hands to Joe’s hips, pulling him up onto him. “Miller is very excited to meet him. I did tell her we’d do it when he’s settled in.” Alec explains, brushing gentle fingers through the other man’s hair. He looks over to the monitor showing the sleeping toddler. “I think he’s asleep.” Alec whispers, connecting their lips, feeling Joe shuffle a little until he kisses back, rolling his hips gently against Alec's. “I’m so glad we did this.” Joe whispers as Alec brushes his fingers down Joe’s neck, toying with the top of his t-shirt. “What if Noah wakes?” Joe asks, although already quite worked up. “Then we stop and go see what’s wrong.” Alec responds pulling Joe’s t-shirt over his head. “But he won’t wake.” Alec reassures moving a hand down to pull at Joe’s pyjama bottoms. “If you say so.” Joe pushes himself up so that they could rid him of his pyjamas. “As long as we are quiet.” Alec adds, knowing all of Joe’s noises. “You’ll have to help me with that.” Joe smiles, resting his forehead against Alec’s shoulder, kissing at it gently as Alec thrusts in gently. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Playdate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Have we got everything?” Alec asks, Noah’s rucksack over one shoulder and the toddler on the other hip. “Did you take his lunch out of the fridge?” Joe asks, searching around his coat pocket for the keys. “Yeah, do you think it is going to rain?” Alec asks, repositioning Noah on his hip. “I’m going to put him in the car, can you grab his coat just in case.” Joe goes into Noah’s room whilst Alec walks out to the car. “Are you excited to meet a new friend?” Alec asks, putting the bag next to the car seat before placing Noah in it and doing up the straps. “That Fred?” Noah asks, reaching out to try and pull the koala out of his bag. “One second bud.” Alec reaches over to unzip the bag and pass the koala to Noah. “It’s not meant to rain but I’ve grabbed his wellies too.” Joe says, passing them to Alec who puts them on the floor. “Okay do you want me to sit next to you?” Noah grabs onto Alec’s suit jacket. “Alright, let me go round the side.” Alec rubs his thumb over Noah’s hand as he walks over to the otherside of the car and gets in the back. “We are already 5 minutes late.” Joe sighs as he turns the car on. “Well Ellie is a parent she’ll get it.” Alec mentions, putting his seatbelt on as Joe starts to drive. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec keeps his hand tight around Noah’s who was trying to run off. “Hello!” Ellie opens the door, smiling as she crouches to wave at Noah. “That is auntie Ellie.” Joe says, the boy hiding behind Alec’s leg. “Fred is in the garden playing with his action figures.” Alec nods, walking into the house and to the garden with Noah whilst Joe stays behind. “Don’t worry about Noah being shy, we should’ve explained before.” Ellie closes the door as the two walk into the kitchen. “The reason he went into the adoption system is because of his mother. That’s why he is a little shy around you.” Ellie looks a little taken aback by that. “It’s okay, he’ll warm up to you.” Joe reassures looking through the patio doors at Alec running round the garden with the two boys. “It is really lovely that Fred is a similar age.” Ellie points out, turning to the kettle. “Cuppa?” She asks, filling it up with water. “Yes please, I think Alec will want one as well.” Joe looks over as he hears a shriek to see Alec holding Fred upside down whilst Noah runs around with superheroes; trying to save his new friend. “Alec is really good at this isn’t he?” Joe says, taking the mug of tea from Ellie and sitting at the dining room table with her. “I feel a little behind.” Joe admits, stirring the spoon around the mug. “Don’t forget he’s done this all before with Daisy, and you’ve only had Noah a month. Believe me it takes some time.” Ellie reassures, seeing now that Fred had escaped and both boys had pinned Alec to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joe, can you get Noah’s drink.” Alec says, running in with the boy on his hip and Fred attached to his leg. “Let’s get you a drink too.” Ellie says, practically pulling Fred off of the man’s leg. “M’hungry.” Noah says as he grabs his cup from Joe. “Okay bud, if you sit up I’ll grab you something.” Joe says, ruffling his hair before going back to the bag. “I’ll get a bowl for them.” Ellie says, grabbing two plastic bowls out starting to cut up some apple for Fred. “Noah, would you like some apple?” Alec rubs Noah’s back encouragingly as the boy looks up at him. “I’ll cut some up so it’s there if you want it.” Ellie says, as Joe grabs a bag of fruit snacks for Noah. “Your cup of tea is here Alec.” Ellie lets him know, passing a bowl to each of them. “Thanks El.” He says, Joe looking to Ellie and then the two looking to Alec. “What?” He looks up from taking a drink from his tea. “Nothing.” Ellie smiles, watching as Noah inspected the bit of apple before taking a bite of it. Alec looks to Joe a little concerned, the man walking over to his and rubbing a hand down his back. “It’s nothing.” Joe smiles, kissing him. “Is that apple good?” Joe asks Noah before sneaking a piece and popping it in his mouth. “Yeah.” The toddler answers with a yawn. “Best be getting you for a nap after you’ve finished your snack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright bud.” Alec whispers, lifting the sleepy Noah out of his carseat. “Let’s get you to bed.” Joe smiles gently at the boy as his eyes start to close again. Alec moves a hand down to pull off Noah’s shoes before they get into his bedroom. “Nap Time.” Alec whispers as he lowers Noah into his bed. “Have a good sleep.” Alec kisses his forehead, turning the monitor on before going back out into the living room. “That was nice.” He says, wrapping his arms around Joe’s waist. “Yeah, glad he’s made a friend.” Joe nuzzles his head into Alec’s chest. “Do you think I’m good at this?” He asks, looking up at the other man. “You are a great dad to Noah.” Alec pulls him away, keeping his hands on the younger man’s waist. “No one can say they are a great parent 100% of the time.” Alec reassures before turning. “What did you want for lunch?” He lifts his hands above his head, groaning a little as his back clicks. “Whatever we’ve got I guess.” Joe answers, picking up the monitor and smiling at their sleeping son. “What was it you and Ellie were looking at me for earlier?” Alec brings up as he pulls out a loaf of bread from the cupboard. “Oh just that you didn’t call her Miller. It was quite sweet.” Alec nods, feeling Joe sneak his arms around him. “Well we’ve known each other long enough. Been through enough together.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Papa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess these three are so cute that my writer's block makes an exception for them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joe comes back into the living room with a clingy Noah, who had just woken up from his nap. “Let’s get you some water hmm.” Joe hums, moving him onto his side so that he could reach for one of Noah’s cups to fill with water. “Where’s your papa?” Joe asks as Noah’s head falls onto the man’s shoulder. “Let’s go find him.” Joe says, walking around the house before he stops outside the bathroom door hearing a light humming coming from inside. “Alec?” He calls in, the humming stopping. “I was going to get started on dinner.” A few moments later Alec pops his head out of the door. “I’ll be out in a second. Oh hello bud.” He smiles gently, reaching a hand out to rub Noah’s back. “Let’s go make some dinner.” Joe smiles, bouncing Noah on his hip. “Dinner!” Noah seems to perk up at that, scrambling to get down. “It’s not ready yet.” Joe chuckles, placing the boy in his highchair and placing the cup on the tray. “Got him excited.” Alec sneaks out, moving Joe backwards so he rests against the counter. “I guess I did, my mistake.” Joe smiles, watching as Alec moves a strand of hair out of his eyes before kissing him. “Were you humming earlier?” Joe asks, moving his hands down to cover Alec’s hands. “No, no.” Alec turns quickly to grab the cup that Noah had just chucked. “Dinner?” The toddler asks, watching his papa carefully. “Not yet bud.” Alec lowers onto his knees in front of the high chair. “We don’t throw cups, okay?” Noah frowns, hitting at the man’s hand. “Should I go find Benji for you?” Alec asks, sliding his hand away from Noah’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look! Daddy made you some pasta.” Alec tells Noah, holding the bowl in front of the toddler. “Can I have Benji?” Noah shakes his head, hugging the koala. “Why don’t we give Benji his own chair?” Alec suggests gently taking the teddy from the toddler and placing it on the chair next to him. Noah reaches his hands out to the bowl of pasta. “Okay, use your fork.” Alec prompts placing the bowl and fork down before moving into his chair opposite Joe. “What time do you start work tomorrow?” Joe asks, making conversation as he places a forkful of pasta in his mouth. “Around 7, I’ll wake you up when I leave.” Alec answers, looking over to Noah who had pasta sauce smeared on his face. “Bath for you tonight.” He says, picking up the sauce covered fork and poking some pasta onto it. “No.” Noah says, shaking his head at Alec’s suggestion as well as him trying to feed the boy pasta. “No bath!” He grabs the bowl and before either men had time to react the bowl and pasta was flung on the floor. “Noah!” Joe shouts before he realised what he’d done. Noah bursts into tears, scrunching his hands out to reach for Alec. Alec lifts him from the chair, holding Noah against him and rocking him slightly. “Hey it’s okay. Daddy didn’t mean to shout.” He picks up Benji, moving it into the toddler’s arms. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.” Alec takes Noah to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you go splash splash?” Alec splashes the water with his hand before pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Hello?” Joe answers from the other room. “Just wanted to check you were okay?” Alec asks, bobbing a rubber duck across the bath water. “I didn’t realise what I was doing before it happened.” Joe tells him, voice shaking a little. “It’s okay. Noah is alright, this is what happens with toddlers. All toddlers, they see how far they can push the boundaries. Daisy was a different child during her terrible twos.” Alec watches as Noah grabs the rubbing duck, talking to himself. “I shouldn’t have shouted.” Joe says, making a noise as he gets up from cleaning the mess up. “I’ve made mistakes as well, every parent does.” Alec reassures, putting the phone on speaker as he grabs a cloth to wash Noah’s face. “Say hi to daddy.” Alec says, getting Noah to stand up so that he could wrap a towel around him. “Hi!” Noah exclaims almost as if he was a different person. “See he’s fine.” Alec says, pressing a damp finger against his phone to hang it up. “Wait Benji!” Noah shouts just before the two of them leave the bathroom. “Oh of course. How silly of papa!” Alec sighs, picking up Benji and giving him to Noah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, don't leave me here alone. Don't tell me that we've grown. For having loved a little while.” Alec sings gently as he rocks the boy who had woken for the third time in the night. “</span>
  <span>Hello, my old heart. How have you been?” He notices the boy starting to drift off, hands clung to Alec’s shirt. “Shh, shh. Sleepy time.” Alec hushes as he tries to lower Noah into bed. “Papa.” The boy whimpers, pulling at Alec’s shirt. “Okay, it’s alright.” Alec pulls the boy back next to his chest, patting his back. “Let’s go to papa and daddy’s bed.” He whispers, grabbing Benji as they walk out. “Is he okay?” Joe whispers, seeing the pair walk in. “I think he just wants to be with us tonight. It can’t hurt.” Alec explains, laying down on the bed, Noah asleep on his chest. “Okay, for tonight.” Joe soothes, brushing a hand up and down the boy’s back. “I heard you singing.” Joe mentions, Noah now breathing lightly against Alec’s neck. “Noah and I are so lucky.” Joe adds, taking a hold of Alec’s hand as he hears a sob come from the man. “Hey what’s this?” Joe asks, a little concerned. “It’s nothing. Just.” Alec pauses to wipe his eyes. “He called me Papa.” Joe squeezes Alec’s hand. “He was asking for his papa.” Joe smiles, tears in his eyes. “That’s so great.” He says, resting his head next to Noah’s, Alec’s arm moving to cover both of his boys. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sorry I'm Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec silences his alarm quickly, not wanting to wake either of his boys up; Noah still asleep on his chest while Joe cuddles against his side. He assesses the situation before coming to the conclusion that waking Joe would be the best option. “Joe.” He whispers, brushing a hand against the man’s cheek. “What?” Joe grumbles sleepily. “Can you take Noah, I’ve got to get ready.” Joe shuffles so that he can slip his arms around the toddler, pulling him into his chest. “It’s okay daddy's here.” Joe whispers as Noah stirs a little. “Papa has to go to work.” He adds through a yawn. He watches Alec undress before moving into the bathroom and falling asleep to the sound of the shower. He rubs Noah’s back gently, feeling the boy gripping onto the material of his vest. “Sleepytime.” Joe whispers almost out of habit now, pulling the boy’s body closer to him. Alec sneaks out of the shower a few minutes later smiling at his boys asleep on the bed. He slips on his clothes silently, grabbing his phone from where it was charging on the side. “Oh Ellie needs to see this.” He whispers taking a picture of the scene on the bed. He leans over carefully, kissing Noah’s forehead before rubbing Joe’s shoulder gently and kissing his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Alec.” Ellie greets as he walks in, stretching slightly as he watches her make tea. “Morni’.” He grumbles, reaching out for the ‘world’s worst cop’ mug that Ellie had gifted him. “I did not want to get out of bed this morning.” Alec admits, blowing on his tea before taking a sip. “What you do in your private time Alec is none of my business.” Ellie jokes, watching the man pull out his phone. “But it is rather cute.” Alec turns the phone to show her the picture he took this morning. “Oh bless. Look at them.” She smiles, taking the phone from Alec to zoom in. “I am so lucky.” Alec says, looking back at the picture. “And they are so lucky to have you.” Ellie points out, passing his phone back and moving over to her desk; Alec following. “Although I’d love to talk more about your domestic life, a case came in this morning. Suspected arson at a local bakery happened this morning at 3am.” She clicks a few tabs on her computer before showing him the email. Alec pulls his glasses out and puts them on, leaning over Ellie’s shoulder to read the email. “Are they sure it wasn’t an accident?” He asks, looking over the pictures of the room. “They found this.” She pauses, zooming into one of the evidence pictures. “This canister of petrol in the back by the ovens.” Alec stands up, looking to the readied evidence board. “Do we know where this petrol is sold?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait papa?” A very tired Noah says later that evening, Alec had promised him a bedtime story. “We can wait up a little longer, let me put papa’s dinner in the oven.” Joe says, grabbing the plate and placing it in the oven to keep warm. Joe picks Noah up from the sofa placing him in his lap. “Let’s see where he’s got to.” Joe grabs his phone, dialing Alec’s number whilst Noah watches whatever cartoon was on the TV. The phone rang a few times before going on voicemail. Joe thinks best not to ring again in case Alec was driving and instead decides to watch the cartoon with Noah who was quickly falling asleep in his lap. Joe wakes slightly as he hears the door go about an hour or so later. “Sorry I’m late.” Alec comes in, placing his stuff down and heading for the sofa. “He wanted to stay up for when you came home.” Joe explains, moving his fingers through the toddler’s hair. “Poor bud. Case ran on long.” Alec explains, resting his head on the back of the sofa to admire Noah’s sleeping figure. “Dinner is in the oven, I’ll go put him in bed whilst you eat.” Joe says about getting up when Alec stops him. “Let me, he’s been waiting too long.” Alec stands, grabbing Noah from Joe. “Papa.” He yawns, snuggling his head into the man’s shoulder. “I’m here, sorry I’m late bud.” Alec apologises, bouncing the little one gently as they made their way to the bedroom. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Room for a Scot?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Didn’t want me to put him down.” Alec says, starting to untie his tie as he watches Joe take his dinner out of the oven. “Sorry I couldn’t tell you that I was going to be late.” Alec says, grabbing the cutlery and digging into his dinner. “That’s alright, I took Noah down to the library today. He really liked these ones.” Joe turns to grab Noah’s rucksack and pulls out a few ‘That’s not my’ books. “Oh Daisy used to read these.” Alec says picking up one and flicking through it. “Crazy that they are still around.” Joe takes the book back, poking Alec with the handle of the man’s fork. “Please eat that. Cooking takes longer with a toddler around.” Alec grabs the fork, stretching a little before poking at the food again. “Any plans for the night?” He asks, before putting the forkful of food in his mouth. “Sleep.” Joe yawns, brushing a hand through his hair. “Oh thought we could have a little fun.” Alec smirks, swallowing his mouthful. “You run after an excitable child in a library and then tell me how tired you are.” Joe says, resting back against the chair. “I had to chase after a drugged up teenager.” Alec shrugs, standing up to grab a glass of water. “Parents were not happy to find out that their ‘perfect child’ was on drugs.” Joe looks over to Noah’s door. “That’s not something we have to worry about in the future right?” He asks, looking back to Alec. “If I even catch Noah talking to someone about drugs I’m giving him a talking to. I scared the teen straight today by locking him in one of the holding rooms for an hour.” Alec smiles, bringing the glass back to his lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec pokes his head into the bathroom watching Joe stepping into the shower. “Is there room for a Scot?” Joe pokes his head out watching how Alec was already undressing. “No funny business.” Joe wags his finger at the man who was smirking, pulling the boxers off of his foot. “Oh I wouldn’t dare.” He says, placing the monitor by the sink before jumping into the shower with Joe. “What counts as funny business?” The man asks, moving his hands onto Joe’s hips. “Well depends on how much effort I’m expected to put in.” Joe smiles moving his hands around Alec’s back. “Do you think you can handle standing there and looking pretty?” He asks, catching Joe’s lips before the man had an opportunity to respond. Joe moves onto his tip toes groaning against Alec’s lips. “Papa!” They pause hearing Noah shouting from the monitor. “Wait he might go back to sleep.” Alec holds a hand to Joe’s shoulder. They wait a few moments, Alec leaning his head out to see that Noah was asleep. “He’s asleep again.” He says, pushing Joe against the wall as they connect lips again. Alec’s hands hook under Joe’s arms lifting him up so that he could position himself against the man’s entrance. “Ready?” He asks, Joe nodding as he is lowered onto Alec. Joe’s eyes roll back, digging his fingers into Alec’s neck. “Ah God that’s good.” Alec moans against the other man’s neck, biting at the bottom of his earlobe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad I helped you find some energy.” Alec winks, kissing Joe’s still damp shoulder before passing him a towel. “Well it was for a good cause.” Joe says, wrapping the towel around himself, watching at how Alec decided to dry off a few bits before discarding the towel. “You do realise you can’t sleep naked anymore. Noah doesn’t want to see that much of his papa.” Joe jokes pulling on some boxer shorts. “Oh well I know his daddy doesn’t mind.” Alec pulls Joe onto the bed so the man straddled him, Alec somehow already hard again. “Someone is eager tonight?” Joe laughs, leaning down to scrape his teeth over the man’s jaw. “Well when I’ve got this view.” Alec bites his lips, scratching his fingers down Joe’s chest. Joe smiles, breathing hot against Alec’s skin. “What can I do?” Joe asks, breath tickling Alec’s skin and sending a shiver down his spine. “Well.” Alec moves his hands into Joe’s hair, tugging at it gently. “Oh I see.” Joe smiles, licking his lips and moving himself down Alec’s body, trailing his tongue down the warm skin of Alec’s lower stomach before moving to his crotch. “Daddy!” Joe looks up to Alec, seeing how he was responding to this. “One second.” Alec gets up, wrapping a dressing gown around himself. “Back to sleep okay bud?” Joe watches Alec through the monitor. “Off to sleep now. Nu night.” He leans down kissing the boy’s forehead before sneaking back into their room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fu-” Joe slides a hand up to cover the other man’s mouth, stopping him from being too loud; he didn't want Noah to wake again. “God your mouth.” Alec’s moans now muffled as he juts his hips up hearing Joe choke slightly. Joe hums around Alec, scratching his other hand down Alec’s leg. Joe thrusts his own hips against the leg that he was straddled over wishing for some friction. Alec notices tapping the side of Joe’s head making the man look up. “Let me touch you.” Alec whispers gesturing for the man to sit up against the bed frame. The man straddles Joe’s lap, taking a hold of Joe’s length stroking it a few times before shuffling back so he could move down and take Joe into his mouth. Joe moans, moving his hand to find Alec and wrapping his fingers around the man, brushing a thumb over the tip feeling how Alec moaned around him sending a jolt of pleasure through his whole body. “Alec.” Joe moans, toes digging into the sheets, fingers of his free hand, scratching down Alec’s bare back. Alec shuffles, pushing himself up onto all fours, head rising and falling at a gentle pace. Joe’s hand starts to shake, feeling the pulsing under his fingers. “Quicker.” He tells Alec feeling the man’s movements quicken before he sees white, Alec cumming at the same time, looking up after he had swallowed. “Ellie said that Fred wants to have a sleepover with Noah.” Alec says, moving onto his back next to Joe, realising that they’d need to change the sheets. “Okay?” Joe seems confused before it hits him. “Oh okay.” He smiles, eyes drooping.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Toddler Group</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Me and Noah are going to a toddler group today.” Joe says, opening his mouth to try and encourage Noah to eat. “Which one is that?” Alec says as he searches through his work bag for a bit of paperwork. “It’s a music group.” Joe smiles as Noah finally decides that he wants to eat his cereal. “And then we are going to have some lunch and get him ready for his sleepover.” Joe nods, pulling the bowl away before Noah could tip it over. “Oh yeah.” Alec stands up, moving over to Noah after giving up finding the paperwork. “Are you going to stay with Fred?” Alec says kissing the toddler’s forehead. “Right I have to go. Love you.” Joe looks up catching Alec’s lips before Alec grabs his bags and leaves. “Bye bye papa.” Joe waves, watching Noah copy him. “Papa gone.” Noah pouts, holding his hand out to hit Joe’s. “You’ll see papa later. We’ve got to get you dressed.” Noah smiles grabbing at Joe’s finger. “Dinosaur ones.” Noah tries to scramble out of the chair. “Lets see if daddy has washed them.” He lifts the toddler up, placing him on his hip. “I think we will need to find you wellies, it’s very rainy.” </p>
<p>Joe walks in sitting within the circle watching Noah run into the circle becoming rather interested in a shaker that was sitting in the middle. “What have you got?” Joe smiles, letting the toddler walk towards him again as Noah shakes the instrument. “Wow look at that.” Joe smiles gently, watching as a woman and her little girl sit next to them. “Good morning.” The activity leader says, children’s heads turning to look at the puppet she was holding. “Look at this little one.” The woman next to Joe says making Noah hide his head in Joe’s shoulder. “It’s okay Noah.” Joe rubs the boy’s back picking up the instrument that was dropped and shaking it gently. The music starts to play and Joe holds Noah up, turning so that he could watch the lady at the front. “Look, are you going to shake this?” He passes the instrument back to the toddler who was smiling again. “How old is he?” The woman asks, trying to catch her own little one before they crawl off. “He’s two and a half.” Joe says, rubbing the toddler’s arm gently. “Noah.” Joe adds looking at the little girl. “Well this is Harper. She’s 18 months. So at the age where everything goes in the mouth.” The mum smiles, bouncing Harper gently. </p>
<p>“No!” Noah pouts trying to push the plate away. “You’ll be hungry if you don’t eat.” He picks the sandwich off of the plate and tries to feed it to the grumpy toddler. “No.” He shakes his head, pushing at Joe’s hand. “Oh will you just eat some for daddy?” Noah hits the table, kicking at Joe’s leg. “Alright.” Joe sighs, putting the sandwich back down and grabbing his phone. “Alec?” He waits until he gets a response. “Noah doesn’t want to eat. I’ve got to put him down for his nap.” He hears Alec sigh, Joe tapping his hand against Noah’s highchair. “He’s at the dangerous stage where he is too tired and hungry.” Joe watches as Noah yawns. “Right?” He twists his hand to brush his thumb over Noah’s hand. “Could you try and give him a bottle? It’s not ideal but he’ll be round at Ellie’s later.” Joe gets up searching the cupboards for the toddler milk. “We've got a little left? Okay I will try that.” Joe flicks the kettle on, looking over to a yawning Noah. “Papa said to try this.” He tells the toddler, finding that he talks out loud when he thinks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Quiet Night In.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Extra long chapter because why not?<br/>Enjoy Alec and Joe's 'Quiet Night In'.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He was a little grumpy earlier but he’s had a nap now.” Joe says, putting Noah down and passing the backpack for Ellie. “Have fun.” Joe smiles, kissing the boy’s head before he runs off to play with Fred. “Any plans for your toddler free night?” Ellie asks, toying with the end of one of the straps on Noah’s bag. “Just have a quiet night in, order some food.” Joe shrugs when he gets a text from Alec. “Sounds fun, best not keep you then.” Ellie says with a knowing smile. “If anything happens we will be close to the phones.” Joe says, Ellie brushing it off. “We will be perfectly fine. Go enjoy your evening.” She says, looking back at the boy’s playing. Joe takes his phone out of his pocket and is greeted by a picture of a very naked Alec. “Yes, I should be… getting home.” He stumbles over his words a little. “Be a good boy Noah.” He calls in before making his way back to the car but not before sending back a rather naughty message to Alec. He’s about to start the car when his phone goes again. ‘Ready and waiting. ;)’ Alec texts back along with another photo. “Well let me drive then.” Joe chuckles already feeling a little uncomfortable in his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe unlocks the door, seeing Alec lounging naked on the sofa with a glass of wine. “You can’t step off the mat if you have clothes on.” He announces to Joe, sitting up so that he could watch him undress. “How long have you been like this?” Joe asks, shrugging off his jacket before moving to his shirt. “About 5 minutes after I got home.” Alec responds sipping on his glass of wine. “Not yet.” Alec gestures to Joe’s underwear. “Off.” He smiles, waving a second glass. “And then this one is for you.” He hums watching the man walk over. “Thank you.” Joe takes the wine sitting next to Alec on the sofa, the man’s hands going to Joe’s hair. “Did Noah settle well?” He asks, tangling his fingers in Joe’s curls. “Ran straight to the toys.” Joe chuckles, taking a sip from his wine glass. “What plans do we have?” Joe asks, leaning his head against Alec’s bent knees. “Thought this would be enough of a clue.” Alec smiles, gesturing vaguely to the pile of clothes by the door. “Oh it is rather clear.” Joe whispers, placing their wine glasses on the side before moving onto his front and kissing Alec’s lips, the man smiling as he moves a hand lower to pull them closer together. “Are we going to move to the bedroom?” Joe leans back, catching the expression on Alec’s face. “I plan on using every surface in this house.” He looks down biting the other man’s bottom lip. “Sound okay?” Joe shudders a little before nodding. “Perfectly so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God Joe!” Alec leans his head back, swallowing down the bite of pizza. “This was a very good idea.” He looked over to see Joe, sat cross legged taking a bite from his slice. Both men were extremely sweaty and tired but Alec had set them a mission so they would complete it. “The shower is the obvious last destination right? Clean off all of this sweat.” Alec suggests, wiping his hands on his chest. “We have napkins.” Joe lifts them up. “Yes but you can’t lick pizza grease off a napkin.” Alec winks, picking off a pepperoni and sliding it down his chest and to his lower stomach. “Oh no, look at me.” He whispers, popping the pepperoni slice in his mouth before dramatically falling on his back on top of Joe’s legs. “Such a messy eater.” Joe says, trailing his finger through the grease before sucking it off. “Better clean you up.” Alec closes his eyes as he feels Joe’s tongue on him, the man shuddering as the other moves down lower and lower. Joe is about to take Alec in his mouth when the man stops him. “We’ve done it here.” He gets up sitting on the counter and spreading his legs. Joe walks over moving onto his knees as he continues where he left off. Alec’s fingers tighten around the cold marble of the counter, head leaning back against the cabinet door. Joe hums happily around Alec, digging his nails into the man’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you reckon there is such a thing as too much sex?” Joe asks, scraping his teeth down Alec’s shoulder; the warm water hitting both of their naked bodies. “As long as it’s safe.” Alec turns, stepping back so his back was against the wall of the shower. “And consensual. I don’t think so.” His hands slide under the others legs lifting him up. “Talking of which.” Alec smirks connecting their lips as Joe lowers himself downwards. Both men were exhausted, the pizza and beer had given them another short burst of energy but it was starting to fade. “I love you.” Joe whispers, rubbing his hands up and down Alec’s bruised and scratched up back. “I love you Joe.” Alec says, lips brushing over the bite marks that littered the man’s neck and collarbone. This time the thrusts were gently, the kiss loving; there was no rush to finish. Joe yawns, resting his face in Alec’s shoulder as he thrust into the man. “Close.” Is all Joe can get out before he cums, causing Alec to a few moments later for the last time that night. “What time is it even?” Joe asks, reaching out for the towel Alec held out. “Just after 1.” Alec yawns, stretching up making his back muscles tense and contract before relaxing again. “Definitely time for some sleep.” Joe yawns also. “And hey, you can sleep naked tonight.” He adds but Alec shakes his head. “Feel in need of some clothes.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec wakes up to a strange sensation, he looks next to him to see that Joe wasn’t there but then notices the weight on his legs making him lift the cover. “Joe?” Alec looks at the man who was teasing with the material of Alec’s pyjama bottoms. “We have two hours until we have to pick up Noah, thought I’d wake you up.” Alec smiles, stroking a hand through Joe’s curls. “Only if I can return the favour, love.” Joe nods, lowering his mouth around the man. “Joe you are.” Alec moans, legs opening to let the man move down further, the covers falling back over his head as Alec’s hands twisted into the bedsheets. Joe hums, smiling around Alec as he slips a hand into the mix as well; bobbing his head up and down to a steady rhythm. “Oh god, I’m…” Alec finishes, quicker than Joe had expected. He swallows down everything as he lifts his head. “Woah.” Alec shakes it off quickly, resting a hand on Joe’s chest to push him down onto his back, pulling down the boxers. “Let’s see.” Alec kisses down Joe’s inner thighs, licking at the fingerprints and bitemarks. “Alec please.” Joe whines, repositioning the man’s head. “Okay.” Alec chuckles going down on the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun night?” Ellie asks, looking Alec up and down as the man yawns with his cup of coffee in hand. “Very nice, was quite relaxed.” The man responds, taking a sip from his coffee. Ellie looks at the bitemarks poking out of his collar and the deep red scratches that showed through his thin white button up. “Just got a take away, watched a movie.” Alec adds, scratching the back of his neck making Ellie only just notice the hand print around the front of it. “Sounds lovely. Noah was an angel.” She says, tapping his hip to get him to move over so she could make a tea not expecting him to wince. “You okay?” She asks, a little concerned. “Yeah, just a bit… you know.” Alec says, knowing that she had hit the bruise that Joe’s grip had left there. “I’ll be in my office if you need me.” Alec says, shuffling to the office before closing the door. About an hour later Joe comes limping into the office. “Hiya, Noah wanted to see his papa.” Joe says to Ellie who smiles pointing to his office. “Did you hurt yourself?” She asks, Joe looking clueless. “Have a bit of a limp.” Ellie says, Joe shrugging before knocking on Alec’s door. Ellie smirking as she gets back to her work after noticing similar marks on Joe’s body as well. ‘Quiet night in indeed.’ Ellie thought to herself, looking over to the office for a few moments to see Alec holding Noah to him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Little Joe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna go papa.” Noah whines, keeping a strong grip on Alec’s shirt. “I’ve got to do some work, bud. And daddy is taking you out for lunch.” Alec says trying to move the toddler from him to Joe. “Come on let’s go get some chips on the beach.” Joe encourages, when Noah starts to fuss. “We can see papa later okay?” Noah shakes his head, reaching out to grab Alec’s tie. “Come on bud, I’ll be back straight after work and papa might get you something if you are good.” Alec tries to bargain. “A new toy?” Alec looks to Joe before back down at Noah. “If you are a really good boy.” Noah lets go of Alec’s tie, the man straightening it up before kissing the toddler on the forehead. “Remember to be good for daddy.” Joe smiles leaning forward to kiss Alec before they leave. “Bye Ellie.” Joe waves goodbye, as Alec closes his door sitting down at his desk. He untucks his shirt pulling it up to look at the fingerprint bruises on his hip. “I knew it.” Ellie comes in holding a file with a cheeky smile on her face. “Miller, please don’t.” Alec groans tucking his shirt back in. “God someone would think you were attacked. The both of you.” Ellie passes him a file watching his wince as he leans to grab it. “What’s this?” He says opening up the file. “Break in, there's a list of the objects stolen on the next page.” Alec flicks to it skimming through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa!” Noah runs to the door, holding onto his koala, immediately wrapping himself around Alec’s leg. “Hello, did you have a good day?” Noah looks up at him, the koala pushed between his chest and Alec’s leg. “Benji would like a friend.” Joe walks in, an apron wrapped around him picking up Noah. “Let papa get in the house at least.” Alec kisses Joe’s cheek. “Does this mean you’re cooking dinner?” He asks, brushing his hand down the apron. “Yeah I am. Well I was but this one has been rather excitable.” He brushes Noah’s hair. “Oh have you? What kind of friend does Benji want?” Alec smiles, taking Noah back. “I’ll take him to the store, get him out of your hair for a bit.” Noah pulls at the man’s collar. “He wants a brick friend.” He says, tapping his papa’s neck. “He means Lego.” Joe says turning around from where he was chopping some vegetables. “Okay, let’s go find you some Lego. Leave daddy in peace.” Alec bounces the boy gently. “We won’t be long.” Alec says, Joe watching them leave and get in the car. Joe goes back to the cooking grabbing the remote so that the house wasn’t so quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be a good boy for daddy, yeah?” Joe mocks moving into the bedroom after putting Noah to bed. “What?” Alec chuckles, connecting their hands. “You spent £40 on a toy.” Joe tells the other man off. “And that’s an issue because?” Alec asks, generally confused as to why that was a big deal. “He deserves to be spoiled.” Alec reasons, bending his knees so that Joe’s body fell onto his. “I knew there was a kind heart in there.” Joe kisses Alec’s chest, brushing his fingers over the scar. “Will you forgive me if I’m a good boy for daddy?” Alec teases, moving his hands to Joe’s back. “Well depends how good you want to be.” Joe plays along, catching Alec’s lips and slipping his tongue into the man’s mouth. Alec moans, tugging at Joe’s jeans. “I want you my little Joe.” Alec says as he breaks the kiss, surprised when Joe pushes himself up and off the bed. “Joe?” Alec asks, looking up to see Joe wide eyed. “Get out!” Joe shouts, body backed up against the wall. “Joe what’s happened?” Alec asks, trying to comfort the younger man. “Don’t touch me! Get out!” Joe cries, Alec’s head turning to the monitor as Noah wakes and starts freaking out. “Don’t you touch him.” Joe says, sneaking past Alec to get to Noah’s room. Joe shuts the door to stop Alec from getting in, picking up Noah. “It’s alright I’m here. He can’t get us.” Joe slides down against the door with Noah in his lap. “Benji is a good hugger.” Noah says passing Joe the teddy. “Thank you.” Joe whispers, closing his eyes as his heart thuds against his chest. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Daddy Okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec was pacing back and forth down the hallway, baby monitor in hand, watching Joe and Noah. It had been about half an hour since Joe had locked himself in Noah’s room and Alec wasn’t sure what he did wrong but he knew he had to have done something. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Alec curses under his breath deciding to sit down in the hallway. “Papa!” He looked up and back to the monitor as he heard Noah shouting and trying to get out of Joe’s arms. “Daddy no!” Noah shouts when Joe holds him closer to him again. “We have to stay in here, stay safe.” Alec gets up and knocks on the door again. “Joe let me in.” Alec says trying to get through to him. “Papa!” Noah shouts again, starting to get rather distressed. “Joe please. Noah’s getting upset.” He sees Joe trying to keep Noah still and quiet. “Want papa! Want papa!” Noah shouts, starting to cough from all the screaming. “Joe. Love.” Alec rests his hand on the door not sure what to do as he hears Noah hitting at the door. “Alec?” A tired Ellie picks up the phone wincing as she hears Noah’s scream. “God are you okay?” Alec puts his hand up to his head, not wanting to move away from a door. “Joe has locked himself in Noah’s room with Noah.” Alec checks the monitor again. “Can you come over.” Alec says, lump in the back of his throat growing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t leave Fred.” Ellie says when Alec answers the door to her. “I’ll take him. Probably not the best person to be around right now.” Alec takes Fred from Ellie, the boy sinking into the man’s shoulder; should we go find some books to read.” Alec whispers, rubbing the boy’s back. “Joe. It’s me Ellie.” Ellie knocks on the door gently, pressing her ear to the door as she looks to the monitor. “Is Alec gone?” Joe whispers, the door opening slightly. “He’s not here. Can you let me in lovely?” She moves back from the door, watching as Joe pokes his head out. “Ellie.” His voice cracks, Noah now sobbing gently. He steps back as Ellie walks into the bedroom. “Joe you must be tired. Let me take Noah for a while.” Joe shakes his head holding Noah tighter to him. “Ow daddy!” Noah whimpers. “Hurts.” He reaches out for Ellie. “Let me take him.” Ellie gently moves Noah into her arms, rocking him gently. Joe falls to his knees, holding his hands to his eyes. “Ellie, help me.” He cries. “I’m here.” Ellie rocks Noah, laying him down in his bed and tucking him in. “Let’s go for a walk.” She rubs the man’s arm. “But Noah.” Joe whimpers looking at the toddler. “Just a short walk.” She moves him outside of the room looking at Alec. “We are going for a walk.” She tells him softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa.” Noah whispers, grabbing onto his shirt as Alec takes him out of the bed and to the sofa so he is sat next to Fred. “The very hungry caterpillar.” Alec starts, showing the two toddlers the books. “Daddy okay?” Noah asks, shuffling off the sofa and into his papa’s lap. “He’s okay buddy. Just a little upset, he will be okay.” Alec rubs his back noticing how late it was. “How about we have a sleepover.” Alec picks Noah up, resting the boy on his hip before taking Fred’s hand. “We can read this story in bed.” He takes them over to Noah’s bedroom placing Noah on one side of the bed. “Right Fred if you go here.” He helps Fred up onto the otherside. “Now where were we.” He sits on the floor, leaning his back against the bed. “The very hungry caterpillar.” Once both the boys are asleep Alec gets up, kissing Noah as he hears the front door go. “Alec.” Joe runs up to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. “I am so sorry.” Alec says, looking over the man’s shoulder at Ellie who smiles gently. “Fred is asleep with Noah in his room.” Alec tells him. “I think I’m going to bed.” Joe tells Alec, kissing his lips gently before sneaking off to the bedroom. “I think we should talk.” Ellie says. “Maybe with a nice cup of tea.” She adds, moving into the kitchen and flicking the kettle on whilst Alec follows her a little out of it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Don't Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Put an extra sugar in.” Ellie says passing Alec the cup of tea, watching his shake slightly. “Alec.” She tries to start, when he moves back. “I fucked up El, I messed up real bad and.” He brushes a hand through his sweaty hair. “And he could leave me. El he could leave me and take Noah. Fuck, I can’t be alone again.” His hand taps on the table. “I know what it’s like to be alone and I don’t want to go back to that knowing what it’s like to be with someone.” He slides his head into his hands trying to hide his tears. “I can’t do this again, I just-” His voice breaks as his whole body shakes, starting to sob. “Alec.” Ellie sighs, moving a hand to his shoulder, squeezing it gently. “I fucked up.” Alec says again as he looks up, eyes red from tears. “Alec. He isn’t going to leave you.” She sees how Alec shakes his head slightly, she was losing him. “By God you two are so attached at the hip there’s no Alec without Joe and no Joe without Alec anymore.” He looks back up again, a tear falling down his cheek. Ellie lets out a deep sigh trying to work out how she’d say the next bit. “Remember Sandor?” She asks, Alec grits his teeth. “Of course I remember fucking Sandor, couldn’t forget him if I tried.” He says under his breath. Ellie continues seemingly not hearing what Alec said. “Sandor used to call him little Joe.” It all starts to click in Alec’s head, he bites his lip shaking his head, concern filling his face. “And when you said that.” Ellie continues, Alec interrupting her. “I put him back in that God forsaken place. Fuck!” Alec hits his fist against the table. “I need to go see him.” Alec gets up, Ellie stopping him before he gets to the door. “Sit down, drink your tea and give him a bit of space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God El.” Alec says, starting to wash up the mugs. “Will he ever fucking leave. Even when he's rotting in a cell he’s around.” Ellie looks behind her from where she is setting up the sofa bed. “Unfortunately PTSD never leaves. Are you both still taking your pills?” Ellie asks, noting that she rarely sees Alec take his. “Well Joe does.” She stands up, brushing her shirt down. “And what about you?” She asks, almost in a motherly way. “I don’t need them.” Alec mutters under his breath, falling into the position of a told off child. “But you’ve been getting your refills?” Alec sighs opening up the cupboard to show boxes of undertaken medicine. “Oh for f-” Ellie stops herself from getting too mad. Alec turns, leaning against the counter. “Like I said. I don’t need them.” Ellie swears under her breath, moving closer to Alec. “It’s not just you anymore. Like you said you’re not alone. If you don’t take your pills how will that affect Joe or even Noah?” Alec stiffens, fingers curling around the counter. “I haven’t had symptoms so why take them.” Ellie takes a few breaths to try and keep her calm. “You haven’t had symptoms because you’ve taken your pills. God Alec do I need to physically watch you take them myself? Has Joe not noticed?” Alec shakes his head, looking to the monitor to see that Noah and Fred had moved to snuggle up next to each other. “Aren’t they the sweetest?” Alec changes the subject, Ellie letting it happen but noting to bring up the medication conversation in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec sneaks into the bedroom a few minutes later, plugging the monitor in as he notices Joe wasn’t in the bed but instead sat up against the wall, holding one of Alec’s jumpers close to him. He seemed to be asleep, his eyes twitching under the lids. “Joe, let’s go to bed yeah?” Alec whispers, watching how Joe seemed to relax a little. “I’m going to help you into bed.” Alec tells Joe as he wraps his arms around the man’s waist and helps him up onto his side of the bed, Alec’s jumper still tight in his grip. “Don’t leave me.” Joe whimpers as Alec pulls away to slip off his slacks. “I’m right here.” Alec tells him, wrapping his arm around the man, his smaller body tucking into Alec’s. “I’m right here.” Alec says again feeling Joe nuzzle his head against his chest. “I’m not going anywhere.” Alec’s voice breaks slightly as he let’s himself relax against Joe feeling the man in his arms after so many hours without. “I am so sorry.” Alec tells the now sleeping man kissing the top of his head. He shuffles both of them so that he is laid on his side, letting his eyes droop and lids close, letting himself fall into a sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Draw Papa?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been three days since the incident and although Joe still seemed a little jumpy him and Alec couldn’t be closer. “Oh it’s Ellie.” Alec groans answering the phone as he tiptoes his fingers down Joe’s arm that was holding Noah. “Morning, have you taken your pills yet?” Ellie asks Alec, making him roll his eyes; she had done this for the past 3 days. “Yes, I took them after getting Noah.” Alec tells her, looking down at Noah who twists to move on top of his papa. “Hiya.” He calls down the phone before nuzzling into Alec’s chest. “Hello Noah.” Ellie smiles before talking back to Alec. “Can you pass the phone to Joe, I want to ask him something.” Alec taps Joe’s shoulder, passing him the phone, moving his hands under Noah’s armpits to pull the toddler closer to him. “Should we get some breakfast whilst daddy is on the phone?” Alec lifts him up as he gets out of bed. “Toast!” Noah exclaims, digging his hand into Alec’s hair. “Alright papa will get you some toast if you stop tugging my hair.” He jokes, putting Noah down in his highchair and strapping him on. “There you go.” He puts down Noah’s cup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going out tonight with Ellie and Beth.” Joe says as he walks in from the bedroom, stretching his arms above his head making the bottom of the shirt lifting. “That’ll be nice. Get out of the house.” Alec taps Noah’s tray, picking up a bit of toast. “Come on mister eat up.” Noah leans forward to take a bite from the slice. “That’s good. Which club is on today?” Alec asks, grabbing the toast as it pops up. “It’s messy play, that means another picture for the fridge.” Joe says with a smile to Noah before moving to the fridge to grab the milk. “I still think you look so handsome in this one.” Alec jokes, pointing to a round circle labeled daddy. “Well at least I’m in his art.” Joe says back passing Alec the butter for his toast. “I’ll drop Noah off with you when I meet up with Ellie.” Joe tells him, stealing a bit of Alec’s toast. “Hey!” Alec exclaims as he walks over to the table. “I’ll get showered first.” Joe suggests ruffling Noah’s hair as he moves off to the bathroom. “Do you think we can draw papa at messy play today?” Alec suggests leaning forward and wiping off some crumbs. “Draw daddy.” Noah shrugs, reaching for his cup. “But how about we draw papa this time? I can put it on my desk at work.” Noah shakes his head with a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you and Beth are taking Joe out tonight then?” Alec asks, resting a hand on Ellie’s desk as she turns to him. “Yeah thought it would be nice for him to be around grown ups. I know the feeling of being around a toddler all day.” Alec nods, brushing his fingers over the cover of a folder. “It definitely is a good idea. Who's got Fred tonight?” Alec asks, shuffling his back food a little. “Well this is a little cheeky because it’s last minute but.” Ellie leans back. “I was going to offer anyway. Noah loves spending time with Fred, it gives me more time to get some jobs down if they are playing together.” Ellie smiles, liking this new Alec; if he was straight she wouldn’t reject him. “Thank you so much. I owe you one.” Alec stands up, shaking his head. “No you have done so much for us, it’ll be nice to return the favor. Well I’ve got to go check out this new case file.” He says strolling off to his office. “What’s happening today?” Alec mutters under his breath before opening up the folder. “Oh fun.” Alec sighs, flicking through the pages before leaning back against his office chair waiting for the computer to load; today was going to be another slow one. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Alec's Night In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look who it is?” Alec pokes his head out of his office when he hears Ellie say that, seeing that Joe and Noah were here. “Oh hello buddy.” Alec comes out with a smile before looking at Ellie. “Fred?” He asks. “He’s at my dad’s but you need to collect him when you’re finished up here.” Ellie tells him before smiling at Joe. “Right shall we go get Beth?” Joe passes Noah over to Alec. “Say bye bye daddy.” Alec tells him before noticing a piece of paper in the toddler’s hand. “What is this?” Alec asks but looks up to Joe. “Something he made in messy play.” He says with a small smile watching Alec open it up and chuckle. “Oh Noah, this is great! Did you draw papa?” Noah hits the bit of paper with his hand. “Papa!” The toddler exclaims pointing to the drawing oval with lines coming from it. “It is, oh you are so clever. Do you want to do some more drawing in my office?” He nods to Joe, moving to his office. “Have a good time.” He says, as Ellie and Joe walk out of the office. “Right let's see where papa has put your crayons?” He puts the toddler down on the office chair before searching through the drawers. “And then later we are going to pick up Fred and have a sleepover. Ah ha.” Alec pulls out the pack of crayons and the notepad. “Now can you sit and be a good boy whilst I finish some paperwork?” Noah grabs a few crayons already getting to work on his new drawing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One for Noah and one for Fred.” Alec says placing a cup of water in front of both of them. “Does mummy cut your food up for you Fred?” Alec asks, starting to cut up Noah’s food. “I’m a big boy.” Fred answers, not really giving Alec an answer so he cuts the fish fingers in half and leaves the rest. “Dip dip!” Noah shouts as he gets his plate of food making Alec chuckle. “Okay, wait a second.” He passes the other plate to Fred who starts to eat straight away. Alec moves to the fridge to grab the ketchup out and squirts a bit on Noah’s plate. “Okay, sensibly.” He says passing the boy a fork. “Or papa will have to feed you.” He looks to Fred before crossing his arms. “I’m a big boy.” He tells his papa before grabbing his fork and starting to eat his food. Alec smiles gently going to run the water to get ready to wash up. “Wonder what your daddy is doing right now?” He asks pulling his phone out of his pocket to text Joe. “Uh oh Noah.” Fred says, making Alec turn to see ketchup on his shirt and an abandoned bit of fish finger on the floor. “Don’t worry. Papa to the rescue.” He grabs a wipe, picking up the fish finger from the floor. “Let’s get that shirt off and put it in the wash.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Llama llama red pajama.” Alec groans as he sits down on the floor by the bed opening up the book. Noah leans forward to rest his head on Alec’s shoulder as he starts to read. Occasionally Noah would point at a bit of the book laughing. “Right lay down.” Alec says to Noah who was still sitting up on his knees. “Wait daddy?” The toddler asks, moving to catch his arms around his papa’s neck. “Daddy is going to be out late. Do you want Benji?” Alec moves out of the boy’s grip whilst laying him down. “Benji.” Noah whispers, grabbing the koala and kissing the top of it’s head. “That’s it.” Alec says kissing the boy’s forehead as he wraps the cover over both of them. “Nu night.” Alec waves as he flicks the light off and closes the door. “I think papa deserves a drink.” He says to himself, turning on the monitor whilst walking over to the fridge to grab a cider. As he sits down on the sofa he pulls his phone out to see a bunch of messages from Joe and then a few from Ellie and Beth after them. He starts to scroll through Joe’s messages; the spelling became worse whilst the messages became dirtier. He decides not to respond just yet, turning his phone on silent as he suspects this will go on all night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Llama Llama is a great book series don't @ me.<br/>Also my nephew says 'dip dip' for sauce so there we are.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Joe's Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here we are.” Beth comes over to their table holding a tray of drinks. “Start with a shot?” Ellie suggests passing one to each person. “No responsibilities tonight Joe.” Beth nudges him before they all take the shot. “Oh this is nice.” Joe rests back against the chair. “Noah is such a beautiful boy but it’s nice to be around adults.” He says grabbing his drink and taking a sip from it. “Yeah nice to take a break from the baby talk. Oh it’s such a lovely age when they start talking.” Beth leans, taking Joe’s hand already drunk. “You started pre-drinking rather early then.” Ellie jokes rubbing her back. “It’s just so lovely for Fred and Liz to have another playmate.” She sighs happily, finding her glass again. A few drinks later, they decide to go to the dance floor. “If I don’t end the night with a man.” Beth jokes, elbowing Joe. “So who do you like the fancy of?” Beth asks, Ellie hitting her. “He, unlike us, has a man waiting at home. A very good, very handsome man at home.” Ellie tells her off as Joe wanders off to a man that was leant at the side of the bar. “Hello.” Joe says with a smirk. “What are you doing here?” He asks, going to lean on the bar but slipping and falling onto the bar stool. “Well that depends on what your plans are?” The man flirts back, touching at Joe’s shoulder. “Are you coming back with me?” Joe asks, leaning forward to go for a kiss when Ellie runs over to him. “No, not doing that.” She smiles at the man at the bar gently. “He’s very drunk.” She tells the man, pulling Joe away from the bar. “But that was Alec.” Joe slurs, looking back to the man. “No Alec is at home.” Ellie tells him, stroking down Joe’s arm. “Maybe we should go back to mine, order some food.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This one is yours Joe.” Beth passes Joe a takeaway box. “Ellie there you are.” She passes hers before resting on the sofa with hers on her lap. “Are you sure that wasn’t Alec?” Joe asks, pulling his phone out of his pocket and texting Alec. “Yes that was most definitely not Alec but he was an absolute catch. Why is it that all the good guys are gay? Such a shame.” Beth says downing the rest of her wine before dipping a fork into her chips. “Maybe we should become gay and then they’ll be into us?” Ellie asks, picking up her glass as Joe looks over to her. “I don’t think it works that way.” He tells the two women who sigh, Ellie resting her head on Beth’s shoulder. “Well I did get tinder.” Beth admits, making Ellie gasp. “You did not!” Ellie hits her lightly. “Oh we should help you swipe.” Joe suggests. “I have a rather good closted gaydar. Best to avoid them.” Joe leans to look at Beth’s phone screen. “No!” Ellie shouts looking at the first guy. “Oh look at that fashion sense, no.” Joe says to the next. “Ooo look at those abs.” Beth remarks at the next guy. “He’s a hairdresser though.” Ellie looks to Joe who nods his head. “Sorry Beth, he is one of ours.” Beth sighs rejecting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right drinking game time!” Ellie says putting the game box on the table; looking around to make sure everyone’s drinks were filled. “Where were those shot glasses from your birthday?” Beth asks, taking a long sip from her glass. “Oh yes I’ll go get them. And the vodka.” Ellie smirks going over to the cupboard. “So what is this game?” Joe asks, swirling the liquid around in his glass. “So we pick a card and either do what it says, or we drink, or both if we feel like it. Oh and there’s some sneaky never have I ever’s in there too.” Ellie explains opening the box. “Now newbie goes first.” Ellie pushes the box closer to Joe who takes a card. “What does it say?” Beth leans forward, trying to lean over. “Send a risky text.” Joe reads the card looking up at the two women. “Ooh go on then what are we sending?” Joe smirks grabbing his phone. “I know Alec very well.” He starts to type, Beth leaning over to read it. “Oh my…” She gasps, hands over her mouth. “Does Alec really?” Ellie leans to look at the text too. “Oh I am so using this as blackmail.” She chuckles as Joe sends the message. “Didn’t know you two were so naughty.” Beth chuckles, taking a sip of her wine. “Must be a gay thing, Mark’s never been like that.” Beth gives Ellie a knowing look as she nods too, agreeing with her. “Okay sent, let’s see what he says.” Joe closes the phone watching as Beth takes a card. “Oh I’m drinking straight away.” Beth grabs the bottle of vodka filling up all of their shot glasses. “Let me see.” Ellie takes the card. “Never have I ever sent a nude.” She reads with a chuckle. “Oh me too.” Both of the women take shots before looking over to Joe. “What? You have to! Go into the bathroom. Send one to Alec. Kids’ll be in bed by now.” Beth teases, cheering as he gets up, grabs his phone and locks himself in the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie wraps her arms around Joe. “Oh I know love, I know.” Beth rubs his arm gently. “He really is lovely.” She tells the sobbing man. “He is just such a little boy. My little boy and I don’t want him to grow up.” Joe rubs his eyes. “Yeah they grow up so fast.” Ellie rubs her palm up and down his back. “I think we should have another drink.” Beth pulls herself up, starting to laugh as she almost falls over. “Oops.” She says, making Joe laugh. “Maybe we are too drunk!” Ellie laughs, standing up to grab her phone, plugging it up into the speaker and finding a song. “This one is amazing.” Beth shouts, starting to dance, a bottle of cider in her hand. “Come on Joe, can’t be sad when you’re dancing.” Ellie pulls him up, almost tripping over as Joe falls into her; the three of them bursting out with laughter. Beth notices Joe’s phone is ringing and grabs it. “Oh look it’s ol’ ball and chain.” She shakes Joe’s phone as Alec’s number pops up on screen. “Hello!” Beth shouts into the phone. “Yeah Joe’s here, no he’s not too drunk.” Beth shakes her head pointing the phone before passing it over. “Hello grump.” Joe answers, swaying a little having to lean against a wall. “That’s nice. Can I talk to my little koala?” He asks, Ellie whispering “Bless.” to Beth. “Oh he’s asleep?” Joe sighs, the two women sigh too. “Am I picking you up today then?” Alec asks. “Why today? It’ll be tomorrow by then?” Alec looks over to the time; 2am. “It’s tomorrow now.” Alec tries to explain to the man. “Okay, see you later.” Joe hangs up the phone shaking his head. “It’s not tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hungover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So we are going to pick up your big sister now Noah.” Alec turns around in the car to explain to the toddler who was holding onto Benji rather tightly. “Daisy is really nice.” Fred tells him, reaching over to tap Noah’s arm. “Daisy bigger?” Noah asks, leaning forward to grab at Alec’s arm. “Yeah she’s 18.” Alec turns to put him back in his car seat. “Lot older.” Noah says, looking over at Fred who smiles gently at him. “She’s coming on the train.” Alec hears Fred tell the boy before he starts to drive off. “Oh look train! That’s it!” Fred starts getting rather excited. Alec smiles, looking through the rear view mirror at the two boy’s playing in the back; although he did notice that Noah was quieter than usual. “Hiya Daiz.” Alec says as he opens the door and gets out to give her a hug. “Good journey?” She nods, looking through the window to wave back at Fred who was waving frantically at her. “Come round this side. Come meet your little brother.” He tells her, opening up the door where Noah was sitting. “Wait there.” He tells Daisy who steps back a bit. “Come out for a bit.” He says, unbuckling Noah from his carseat and lifts him up. Noah nuzzles his head into Alec’s chest, hiding his face. “It’s okay bud. This is Daisy.” Alec turns so that she can see him. “Hiya Noah. She waves, going to reach out but decides against it when he whimpers a little. “Alright.” Alec rubs his back gently putting him in the car seat again. “Right Daiz you are in the front for now and then when we drop this little munchkin off.” He tickles Fred. “Then you’ll be in the back next to Noah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then!” Alec exclaims, watching as all three adults winced. “Stop being so loud.” Joe groans, holding a hand over his eyes. “This is all your faults so.” Alec smirks, wrapping his arm around Joe. “I’m going to be my normal self.” He leans into Joe’s ear. “I’ve asked Noah to be extra loud for his daddy.” Alec chuckles watching as Fred runs up to Ellie who groans a little before throwing on a smile. “Come on you let’s find Paw Patrol.” Ellie says walking off, Beth still sat on the sofa bleary eyed with a cup of coffee in hand. “Right we should go too.” Joe sighs, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. “Oh those texts, I’m sorry.” Joe groans, getting into his side of the car, Daisy now in the back. “Why are you sorry?” Alec smirks, looking back to Noah who was kicking the back of Joe’s seat. “Daddy back!” Noah shouts, leaning forward to try and grab his daddy before sitting back. “Ellie says she is still free to babysit if…” Joe suggests before Daisy leans forward. “Hello Joe!” Joe jumps looking around. “Oh Daisy is here.” Joe says before leaning back in his chair as another bout of pain ripples through him. “Daddy pain?” Noah asks with a pout. “Don’t worry about daddy, he caused it all himself.” Alec chuckles before starting to drive off. “Daddy want Benji?” Noah passes it forward to sit in Joe’s lap. “Thank you buddy.” He groans, hugging it to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah ran to his little table when they got back into the house, searching through for his colouring book; when Daisy tried again. “What are you colouring?” She asks sitting opposite him on the other tiny chair. “Dinosaur!” Noah shows her, passing her the light blue. “For sky.” He tells her rather seriously. “Okay, I think I can do that.” She leans down starting to colour the sky whilst Noah uncaps the red to start on the dinosaur. “Oh look at them.” Joe says, a catch in his throat. “I knew they’d get along.” Alec tells him, helping him to the coffee table. “Coffee and paracetamol for daddy.” Alec says when Noah looks up a little confused. “Help with his head.” Daisy adds, pointing to her head. “Oh ouch.” Noah exclaims, getting up and walking over to his daddy trying to crawl into his lap. “Why don’t I take him down to the beach, get some ice cream?” Daisy suggests, standing up and looking at the bucket and spade by the shoe rack. “We can go make sandcastles.” She tells Noah, a grin growing on his face. “Castles papa!” He shouts, Joe winces a little at the noise. “Thanks Daiz, here’s a bit of money for the ice cream.” He pulls out a fiver. “Keep me updated, make sure to hold his hand on the road. And don’t let him go too far into the water.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sandcastles and Scares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daisy finds a spot on the beach to set out the towel sitting Noah down on it and then sitting next to him. “Should we build a sandcastle?” Daisy asks, passing him the bucket. “Big one!” Noah exclaims, chuckling as he grabs the spade starting to dig out the sand. “We can make a big one.” Daisy says, helping him smooth out the sand on the bucket. “Let’s turn it around.” She smiles gently at him as she presses the bucket onto the sand and lifts it up. Noah claps his hands excitedly. “Castle!” Daisy smiles, leaning down to the boy’s eye level. “It’s so exciting isn’t it?” She tells him. “Should we make another one?” Noah nods, grabbing the spade again. “Big castle.” Noah tells her, leaning to get to the better bit of sand. “I think we should do four of these and then connect them and then find some shells to decorate with.” Daisy starts planning, Noah only nodding as he fills up the bucket for the third time. Daisy looks over to see Chloe walking down to them with Liz in her arms. “Chloe.” Daisy waves with a smile, hugging her after she puts Lizzie down. “We are building a big sandcastle.” Daisy tells Chloe who looks at Noah who was concentrated on connecting the four castles. “Oh it is so nice that you are down again. And you have a little brother now. It’s crazy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Advil, water and some toast. Getting the full treatment.” Alec kisses the side of Joe’s head who groans, grabbing the pills and swallowing them down. “I’m never going drinking with those two again.” He leans his head on the table. “Yep should’ve warned you.” Alec slips down in the chair next to Joe, resting his hand on the man’s back. “So what is this I hear about you flirting with someone at the club?” Alec teases, Joe looking up and groaning. “He looked exactly like you, it was uncanny.” Alec moves a hand into Joe’s hair. “I’m teasing you. We do have to get back to those texts but I’ll let you wake up a bit more.” Alec rises from the chair going to the bathroom so that he can grab the washing. He spots Daisy’s makeup bag spilling out over the sink. He puts the washing basket down, starting to put stuff back in the bag when he freezes noticing a box. “Joe, I know I’m a bit clueless to make up. But this definitely isn’t make up is it?” Alec walks out holding the box of two pregnancy tests. “Where did you find that?” Joe perks up, taking it from Alec’s hands and looking at it. “Well they haven’t been used but they were in Daisy’s bag.” Alec tells him, seeming rather in a daze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy looks over to Noah who was happily eating his ice cream, sitting next to Lizzie who was happily eating hers. “So you don’t know if you used protection?” Chloe asks Daisy who shrugs. “I don’t really remember much of it, I’m worried that if. Well he’d break up with me and my dad’ll go crazy.” Chloe rests her arm around Daisy, pulling her closer to her. “Everything will be okay.” Chloe comforts her, kissing the top of her head. “Lizzie that’s Noah’s ice cream.” Chloe tells the little girl who tries to reach to grab at Noah’s ice cream as he tries to pull it away from her. “All gone.” Lizzie says moving over to Chloe. “It’s so sad when the ice cream is gone isn’t it.” Chloe says, pulling the toddler into her lap. “Hiya you lot.” They look over to see Alec walking down the path with Joe and a bag of picnic stuff. “Thought the best cure for a hangover is to just get on with it.” He hits Joe’s back jokingly. “Oh Noah, how do you even get ice cream there?” Alec runs down and picks the toddler up, chucking him up onto his hip. “Papa!” Noah shrieks happily waving at Joe. “Daddy not ouch anymore?” He asks Alec who nods. “Daddy is better now.” Alec lowers Noah onto the floor and let’s him run off to his daddy. “Oh they grow up so fast.” Alec turns to see another parents, he hadn’t seen before, tell him. “Yeah.” He responds, watching how Daisy picks him up and away from Joe. “It’s when they start having kids of their own.” Alec nods a bit abstently, waving to the parent who was now walking away. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Postive or Negative?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Let’s get you in the bath.” Joe tells Noah, tickling him and making the toddler laugh. “Dad I need to.” Daisy pauses when she sees the box on the table. “And you already know.” She sits down on the sofa moving a hand over her eyes in embarrassment. “Daiz, it’s okay.” He sits down next to her. “But I have noticed you haven’t taken it?” Alec points out holding the box in his hand. “I was going to but I’m so scared.” Daisy looks away from Alec, she can’t look at her dad after all this. “Whatever happens Daiz, whatever that says we will work it out.” Daisy takes a shaky breath. “I don’t want a baby dad.” Daisy shivers at just the idea of it. “It’s okay, we will sort this.” Daisy starts to cry, Alec pulling her into him. “I’ve got you.” Alec whispers kissing the top of her head. Seeing Joe sneak out of the bathroom with Noah and into the boy’s bedroom. “Let’s go read a book.” Joe whispers to Noah who was trying to get out of his arms. “Don’t tell mum.” Daisy looks up at her dad. “Don’t tell mum about this.” Her voice is shaky. “She’d kick me out. I know it.” Alec shakes his head. “I don’t talk to her anyway.” Alec smiles gently, brushing the hair out of her face. “I think that the best thing to do now is find out.” He opens the box gently and passes her a test. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe sits up from the sofa, after having put Noah to bed, as Daisy comes out from the bathroom with the capped stick in hand. “So?” He asks, Alec placing a hand on her back and passing her a cup of tea. “We have to wait 3 minutes.” Joe sits back down to stop himself from pacing. “What if it is. I can’t have a baby.” Daisy says, hand shaking as Alec helps her to sit down; the test being placed in the centre of the table. Her hand taps against it, head turning to look at the clock and then back again. “It’s going to be okay.” Alec places his hand over hers, rubbing a thumb over her hand. “How many days ago did it happen?” Joe asks, moving over to the table. “We can get some sort of pill right?” Alec puts his hand up to Joe and he stops talking, the timer goes off on Daisy's phone and she takes a shaky breath. “Okay, okay.” She mutters under her breath picking it up and turning it over. “What does…” Alec leans over to look at the test. “Oh thank God.” He sighs in relief. “Sorry. But oh thank God I’m too young to be a grandad.” Daisy gets what he is saying, looking between the both of them. “So I’m not pregnant?” Alec shakes his head. “No Daiz you aren’t.” Daisy putst the test back down on the table. “I’m not going to be a mum, oh thank you.” She wipes a tear from her eye. “Let’s focus on being a sister for now.” Alec smiles gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it was negative. Yeah it’s such a relief. I don’t know what I would’ve done.” Alec watches as Daisy is talking to Chloe. “If you think you’re too young to be a grandad.” Joe chuckles, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. “I’m way too young to have an 18 year old daughter.” He teases looking to the monitor as Noah starts crying as he wakes up. “Right daddy duty awaits.” Joe gets up, looking back as Alec hits his bum lightly. “Still on for what you promised later.” Alec chuckles as Joe shakes his head with a smile. “I need to go get our son.” He tells Alec as he walks off. “Dad! Can Chloe come over for dinner?” He looks up when Daisy asks that. “Yeah that’s okay, Daiz.” He takes a sip of his tea watching as Joe comes out with Noah. “Oh hello buddy.” He says taking the boy from Joe. “Did you have a good nap?” Noah nuzzles his head into Alec’s shoulder, curling up against Alec’s chest. “Yeah way too young to be a grandad.” He smiles, kissing the top of Noah’s head. “And you are way too young to be an uncle aren’t you?” Noah nods not really understanding, moving his thumb into his mouth. “There’s your water.” Joe passes the cup to the toddler who takes it quickly. “Tank you.” He mutters, lifting the cup up to get more water. Daisy watches Noah, a small part of her wishing that the test could’ve been positive; a tiny bit.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For all of you wondering about Joe's drunk texts. They will all be revealed in the next chapter ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Drunk Texts and Nightmares.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Busy day huh?” Joe says as he lays down next to Alec later on that evening; Daisy now set up on the sofa bed. “Yeah, nice to see that Daisy and Noah get alone. I was quite worried about that to be honest.” Alec crawls on top of Joe grabbing one of his hands and moving it to his bum. “What’s in your back pocket?” Joe asks as he pulls out a pair of handcuffs and a key. “What do you intend to use these for?” Joe chuckles, bending his knees and pulling Alec closer to him. “Well if I remember correctly your text said ‘handcuffs… enough said.’ So I bought them. And we will get back to that ‘scouts rope badge’ another time.” Alec teases, moving down to connect their lips. “Now who was it that’s handcuffed? The text didn’t specify.” Joe sneaks his arms up and against the bed frame. “Well I have to admit.” Alec pushes himself up looking to Joe. “DI Hardy I’ve done something terrible.” Joe smirks as he watches Alec shuffle onto his knees, opening up the handcuffs. “Are you going to tell me?” He leans down, hovering his lips over Joe’s. “Or will I have to give you a shake down?” Joe bites his lip. “Well I don’t plan on talking.” Alec brushes a hand down the other man’s wrist before clicking the handcuff to it before doing the same with the other. “Shake down it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa! Daddy!” Both men wake up to Noah shouting. “Papa! Daddy!” Alec pulls himself up off the bed, throwing on some pyjama bottoms before running to Noah’s room. “Papa! Papa!” Noah shouts, Alec picking him up from the bed. “It’s alright baby I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Alec starts to bounce him gently. “You are okay baby. Just a nightmare.” Alec presses his lips against Noah’s head. “I’ve got you. Papa’s got you.” Alec looks over when he hears footsteps. “Don’t worry Daiz, just a nightmare. Sorry he woke you.” Daisy walks back to bed; not fully awake anyway. “Papa.” Noah whimpers, rubbing his eyes. “Let’s go make you another bottle and we can get back to sleep.” Alec moves him onto his hip, reaching down to grab Benji. “There you go, got him?” Alec asks before letting go so that he can move to the kitchen. “Papa. Scared.” Noah whimpers, hiding his face into Alec’s shoulder. “I know bud, Papa is here.” Alec brushes a thumb up and down Noah’s back as he flicks the kettle on. “Do you want to go back to sleep in papa and daddy’s bed?” Noah nods, shivering a little. “I know, it’s alright.” Alec comforts scooping some powder into the bottle before filling it with hot water and screwing the lid on. “Let’s go to bed.” Alec whispers, shaking the bottle as they walk back to the bedroom. “Go to daddy, that’s it.” Alec rests Noah down onto Joe’s chest who wraps his arms around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I lost myself back then I just wanted the seconds, the days to be over and done with. Wanted everything to just end.” Joe says, holding Noah to him as he drinks from the bottle starting to drift off again. “But now I wish that I could keep them, bottle them up so that they’d last forever.” Alec looks over to Joe, head resting on the man’s shoulder and looking down at Noah. “I think about that day all the time, when I was standing on the edge of the railway. That was going to be it for me; that was going to be my last day on this earth.” Alec bites his lip trying to hold back tears; he couldn’t imagine a life without Joe. “But then you took me in, put a roof over my head. You saved me from…” Joe couldn’t say his name. “My family is here now; not just you, Daisy and Noah but Ellie, Fred, Beth. I would never have gotten a family if I killed myself that day.” His voice was wavering, tears falling down his face. “And now I’d never trade this family for anything.” Joe feels something drop onto his head, looking up to see that Alec was crying. Joe leans down, pressing his lips against Alec’s, the other man brushing a hand through Joe’s hair, trying not to nudge Noah. “I just don’t want this to go away.” Joe admits, tears falling between their lips. “We are not going anywhere. I promise.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Daisy and Noah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Morning.” Alec rolls over with a groan, stretching his arms out and pulling Joe closer to him. “Careful Noah is just there.” Joe whispers, pointing to the boy between the two of them. “Oh I forgot.” Alec grumbles, leaning so that he could kiss Joe. “Would it be bad to take him to Daisy?” Alec asks, scratching the back on Joe’s neck. “I mean it would give them time to bond.” Joe points out with a smile. “And we could finish what we started last night?” He adds, looking down to the toddler. “Come here bubba.” Alec whispers, scooping Noah up. “We are going to go see Daisy.” Alec tells him when he starts to fuss. “Let’s go see if your sister is awake.” He bounces him gently walking into the living room. “Daiz you wouldn’t mind taking Noah for a bit would you? We’ve been up half the night with him and I’ve got work in a few hours. It’ll give Joe time to rest.” Daisy looks up from her phone. “It’s alright dad. Come here Noah.” She smiles at the toddler as Alec passes him to her. “Thank you darlin’.” Alec says before heading back to the bedroom. “I think there’s a spare test in the box if Joe needs it afterwards.” Daisy teases, Alec shaking his head as he goes into the bedroom. “I think Daisy caught on to what we were doing but.” Alec moves on top of Joe. “Look what I found again.” He pulls out the handcuffs from last night that were chucked under the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa?” Noah asks, trying to wriggle out of Daisy’s arms. “Papa is a bit busy with daddy.” Daisy tells him, getting up from the bed and picking them up. “Do you want some breakfast?” She asks, walking around the kitchen. “Toast!” Noah exclaims, curling his fingers around her shirt. “Let’s see if we can find where dad puts the bread.” Daisy puts him down in his highchair passing his Benji. “Oh here it is.” Daisy says shaking the bread at the toddler. “One for you and one for me.” Daisy puts the bread in the toaster before moving to the fridge. “Just butter?” She shows Noah the tub and he nods, pulling at Benji’s arm. “Pop!” He shouts seeing the toast pop up. “It did go pop, yeah.” Daisy pulls out his plate putting one of the bits of toast on and buttering it. “Now.” She turns so that she’s stood in front of him. “Very important decision, do you want squares or triangles?” He thinks for a second, playing with Benji. “Uh four.” He says, looking at Daisy rather proud of himself. “Papa done yet?” He sighs, resting his chin on Benji’s stomach. “Not yet bud, water?” She says passing over his cup and the plate with the toast cut up in squares. “And I will have them in triangles.” She says, sitting next to him at the table. “Is it good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you’re so good.” Alec moans as he collapses on top of Joe. “Maybe Daisy should stay?” Joe jokes, elbowing Alec as his wrists were still cuffed together. “Oh yeah sorry.” Alec chuckles, grabbing the key from the bedside table and freeing him. “It would be nice for Daisy to be near to Noah.” Alec says, resting his head on Joe’s chest. “Don’t have a spare bedroom though, that could be a deal breaker.” Joe moves his hand into Alec’s hair. “She’s alright with him, isn’t she?” Alec sits up. “He’s quiet, must be fine.” Joe says as they hear a bang. “Jinxed it.” Alec groans, falling onto his back. “I’m going to get in the shower.” Joe pulls himself out of the bed. “And I’m dealing with Noah then?” Joe asks, pulling on some trousers. “You were the one who jinxed it. Plus I’ve got work soon.” Alec points out before grabbing his stuff and sneaking into the bathroom. “Noah. Why is your cup on the floor?” Joe comes out of the bedroom, arms crossed. “No want.” He says, grabbing the last bit of toast. “Well remember what we said, if you don’t want it you say. We don’t chuck the cup.” Joe picks it up, searching around for a tea towel to put on the floor. “Thanks Daisy.” Joe says walking over to Noah. “Did Daisy make you some toast?” He lifts it up pressing it against his daddy’s lips. “You eat it bud, we’ve got your music group later.” Joe stands up, wiping his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa! Look!” Noah runs up to Alec when he comes out of the bedroom, buttoning doing up his tie. “Wow look at that shirt!” Alec picks him up, tickling the toddler. “Let me look, let me look.” He says kissing at the boy’s belly. “Oh love.” He says looking over to Joe when he reads the shirt properly. “Two daddies are better than one. I love it.” Alec says, hugging Noah closer. “Cos got Papa.” He pokes Alec. “And Daddy.” He points to Joe. “And I gots Daisy!” He says, making grabby hands for her. “Lots of people!” He says, throwing his arms in the air and almost hitting Alec in the face. “Careful you!” He says, putting him back down. “Don’t forget your.” Joe says, motioning towards the bedroom. “Oh yeah. I’ll need them.” Alec sneaks back into the bedroom to grab the handcuffs, placing them in his belt. “Can I get dropped off at Chloe’s?” Daisy asks, packing her rucksack up with some things. “We are going into town for lunch. “I can drop you off on the way to work, if you’re ready now?” Alec says, leaning down to kiss Noah’s head before moving to Joe. “I’ll ask Ellie about babysitting.” He says, winking before kissing Joe, pulling him closer with an arm around his waist. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Mr Hardy's Partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Papa! Come join the game!” Noah exclaims as Alec walks through the door. “What are we playing?” He looks to Joe who was tied with a slipknot. “I’m a capturer and DI Daisy has to save you.” He says, grabbing another rope that Joe had already tied with a slipknot. “You gotta put your hands in.” He tells Alec, the man doing as he’s told before sitting on the floor next to Joe. “How long has this been going for?” He whispers, Joe shaking his head with a smirk. “About 10 minutes, we had to wait until you got home from work.” Joe explains as Noah turns, Daisy coming round the corner and flashing a toy police badge. “Let them go.” She says, looking to both men. “No!” Noah shouts walking around the two men. “This is rivinge.” Noah says, stumbling over the last word. “Revenge for what?” Daisy asks, trying to hide a smile. Noah walks to stand in front of both of them, accidentally stepping on Alec’s hand as he does. Alec lifts his hands up, pulling his arms out of the rope, an empty expression on his face as he stands up. “I just need to.” He says, walking outside. “No papa you still captured.” Noah says with a frown, crossing his arms. “Why don’t we pause to grab a snack?” Joe suggests, pulling his wrists out of the rope. “Do you want some apple?” Joe asks looking outside to where Alec was, head in his hands. “I can sort this out, go check on dad.” Daisy says, worried about Alec also. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe walks up to Alec, resting a hand on his lower back making him jump a little. “Are you alright?” Joe asks, sliding his hand so that it rests by his hip and pulling Alec closer to him. “I’m fine Joe.” He says, his voice shaky. “It’s just I understand if that triggers your PTSD with the whole being tied up. Was it when Noah stepped on your hand?” Alec moves away, shaking his head. “I’m fine Joe. Is Noah alright? I kind of ruined his game.” Alec asks, foot tapping against the wood of the deck. “Love.” Joe sighs, turning Alec to look at him. “You are allowed to have triggers. It’s not like what happened to us just goes away.” Joe moves his hand to Alec’s cheek. “Then what is all the effort for? Therapy, drugs. If it will never go away then why.” Alec dips his head. “It’s to make everything more bearable, so it’s not just in our head.” Joe says, watching as Alec shrugs. “I’m going for a walk.” Alec moves out of Joe’s arms walking down the steps. “Alec, don’t do anything stupid.” Joe says sighing as he watches Alec walk off before going back into the house. “Papa has just gone for a walk.” Joe says walking to the kitchen and ruffling Noah’s hair, kissing the boy’s head. “Is that apple nice?” He tries to pull on a smile, staying strong for Noah and Daisy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alec, can you please ring me back. It’s been hours. Noah was asking for you when I put him to bed. Daisy is worried also, please love, just tell me where you are.” Joe leaves the 5th voicemail of the night, looking over to Daisy who was sitting on the sofa and shakes his head. “I’m worried Joe.” She says, fingers tapping on her knees. “What if something has happened?” Her lip is quivering. “I’ll call Ellie, see if she can look at security cameras or something.” Joe dials Ellies number. “Ellie! Hi. Alec’s not come home... No he’s been gone for hours now…He was pretty upset when he left…Oh wait there’s a call on the other line. One second.” Joe answers the other call, freezing when he sees it is the hospital. “Hello is this Mr Hardy’s partner?” Joe bites his lip, hand shaking. “Yes, speaking.” Daisy sits up a little trying to listen in. “So I’m calling to inform you that Mr Hardy has been admitted into our A&amp;E unit. Are you able to come down to the hospital?” Joe looks around. “Uh I can do, where am I going?” Daisy can sense Joe’s unease, looking to Noah’s door. “Can you wake Noah up? Get him in his car seat.” Joe tells her, walking over to the kitchen table so he can note down some directions.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. My Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Can you stay outside with Noah until I know how bad it is.” Joe says, passing Daisy the toddler’s bag. “There’s some toys and snacks in there if he needs them.” He tells her before knocking on Alec’s door, waiting for a response before going into the room. Alec was laid on the hospital bed; wires coming from his chest, bloodied up face and bandages around his arm and hand. “Okay it looks worse than it is.” The nurse tells Joe before his brain can go too far into a panic. “The only reason we’ve put the ECG on him is because of his pacemaker. From what we have been told by witnesses it was a drunken bar fight.” Joe looks over to see Alec shaking his head. “I told you before!” He slurs. “It was Sandor, he’s out of prison. He was attacking me.” Joe moves over to Alec holding his hand. “Love, Sandor is in prison. He can’t hurt us anymore.” Joe looks to the nurse. “Has he been given anything for his PTSD? I’ve brought his medication.” The nurse sighs. “Because of the amount of alcohol he has consumed we don’t know how well they will work.” She explains, writing something down on Alec’s chart. “I am not drunk.” The man slurs, wrapping his arm around Joe. “Where’s our baby boy? I want to see him.” Alec sits up trying to get out of the bed. “You need to stay in bed now love. Noah and Daisy are going to see you later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse leaves a little later on, Alec’s head was laid on Joe’s shoulder. “I want you to go, you don’t need to see me like this. And I want Sandor to leave.” He looks off into the distance over by a chair in the corner. “He was sitting looking at me. He was threatening to hurt our Noah.” Joe squeezes Alec’s hand gently. “I’m not going anywhere. And unfortunately Sandor won’t leave you either.” He reaches a hand up to brush Alec’s hair out of his face. “Well maybe I should be the one that goes then. What if the only way to get rid of Sandor is for me to end it myself.” Alec shivers at the thought, Joe trying hard not to cry. “We need you, all of us; me, Noah and Daisy.” Alec shakes his head, lolling his head to the other side. “You don’t need me. I’m just a broken ol’ scot that freaked out over a three year old’s foot. You should find someone better.” Joe lifts a hand to move Alec’s head so that he is facing him again. “No Love, you are Noah’s papa and the greatest man I’ve met. I wouldn’t want to find anyone else so you are going to be stuck with me; if you like it or not.” Alec leans forward, tear falling down his cheek as he kisses Joe, slipping a hand behind the man’s neck. “Neither of us are leaving.” Joe says, their foreheads connected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my baby.” Alec was a little more sobered up now but it was still obvious that he’d been drinking. “Papa.” Noah is quick to scramble onto the bed, not too concerned about the bandages and wires, he just wanted his papa. “My baby Noah. Papa missed you.” He wraps his arms around Noah, kissing the top of his head. “Daiz.” He chuckles, waving at her. “You don’t look that good.” She says, crossing her arms over her chest. “You should see the other guy.” He jokes, gesturing for her to come over but she stays in place. “I thought we were done with seeing you in hospital.” She says, sighing before she leaves the room. “She’s probably just tired.” Joe says, sitting back down on the hospital chair and stroking Noah’s back gently. “Isn’t he just the best decision we made.” Alec says, brushing a hand through the toddler’s hair. “Papa, okay?” Noah pushes himself up so that he could rest his head against the man’s shoulder. “Papa is just fine now that his baby is here.” Noah smiles gently, twisting his hand in the material of the hospital gown. “I’m going to go check on Daisy. And maybe find a coffee. Are you okay with Noah?” Alec nods, trailing his fingers down Noah’s back. “I am fine with my baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you a coffee.” Joe says once he finds Daisy sitting outside of the hospital. “Thanks, I just couldn’t stay in there with him all drunk and injured. Why is it that he always ends up in hospital when I’m around?” Joe sighs, taking a sip from his coffee. “I think.” He starts when Daisy interrupts. “And it’s all Noah this, Noah that. I know he’s a toddler and all but I’m his daughter too. Just because he’s not with mum anymore doesn’t mean that he can care less about me then Noah.” Daisy sighs, practically downing her coffee. Joe rests a hand on her shoulder not quite sure what he should say. “And I love Noah, so I hate myself for being jealous of a three year old but I need my dad back. I want a day where it’s just me and him, where his whole focus is on me.” Daisy admits, pulling her sleeves over her hands. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Let's Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So as there has been no change during our observation he can go home. But I suggest that you lay off the alcohol for a few days.” The nurse says, Daisy was standing in the corner on her phone texting Chloe whilst Noah was asleep against Joe’s shoulder. “Is there anything we have to do or is it just making sure nothing changes?” Joe asks, bouncing Noah gently. “There is no inner damage and we have fixed him up so really it is more on how he feels mentally. I can get one of the doctors to write a note if you feel it is best for him not to go to work tomorrow.” The nurse suggests looking to Joe. “I’m fine to go to work tomorrow.” Alec says, sitting himself up and starting to pull off the ECG stickers. “I’ve done this many times before. If I can go to work after a heart attack I can go after a small fight.” He says, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “I would prefer if you have the day off. For all of us.” Joe tells him, Alec sighing. “Fine, alright. Yeah we’d like the note.” Alec pushes himself up off the bed. “Daisy, go put your brother in the car. I need to talk to Joe.” Alec tells her, Daisy putting her phone in her pocket mumbling something before taking the sleepy Noah from Joe and leaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe crosses his arms looking at Alec who was dressed again. “You don’t just disappear like that.” He says, looking the man up and down. “You do not just walk off when someone is trying to help you.” Alec walks forwards, moving an arm to touch Joe’s shoulder. “Look it was a shitty thing to do. I’m an idiot and I understand if you don’t want to forgive me.” He puts his hands up in admittance. “It’s not just me you’ve been letting down. What about Daisy, Noah? There are people dependent on you, you can’t just walk away and get drunk when it gets hard.” Alec finds Joe’s hand. “Don’t you think I know that, why do you think I got drunk. I was embarrassed for walking away.” Alec links his fingers with Joe’s. “I think Daisy should move in with us for a while.”  Alec suggests, brushing a thumb over Joe’s hand. “And I know we’ve not got an extra room but we’ve got the sofa bed.” Joe smiles gently. “If that’s what you want and she wants we will work something out.” Joe says, pulling Alec into a hug. “Now let’s please go home and go to bed.” Joe says, feeling Alec nod against his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that if we are quiet then he will settle.” Alec whispers, getting into bed next to Joe, after checking on Daisy who was already asleep in bed. “I’m glad I’m ending the night next to you, I was so worried.” Joe shuffles next to him, resting his chin on Alec’s chest. “I’m sorry.” The man says, kissing Joe gently. He feels Joe shuffle on top of him. “I think we should just sleep.” Alec says though rests his hands on Joe’s hips. “Just quickly, I need to know you’re really here.” Joe whispers, resting his hands either side of Alec’s chest. “Okay.” Alec slides his hands down and into his pyjama bottoms and moves them down. “I want to be in you.” Joe whispers when he feels Alec grow under him. Joe pushes Alec’s legs up, pulling the man's underwear down as he goes. “Ready?” Joe whispers, kissing at Alec’s cheek before pushing into him. Alec’s move opens a little, his eyes fluttering closed as a moan escapes his lips. “I love you.” Joe whispers into Alec’s ear, thrusting into Alec a little faster. “Forgive me.” Alec whimpers, turning his head to find Joe’s lips. “I already have.” Joe tells him, their lips brushing together before Joe slips his tongue into Alec’s mouth. Their two bodies moving in perfect harmony. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Nightmares and PTSD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joe stretches, back clicking as he rolls over to wrap his arm around Alec but he wasn’t there. “Alec?” Joe sits up looking around the dark room but there was no sign of him. Joe flicks on the light grabbing a dressing gown to wrap around himself before walking out of the bedroom. “Alec?” He spots the man holding Noah to his body, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, eyes trained on Daisy who was still asleep. “Love are you okay?” Alec brings a finger up to his lips gesturing for Joe to come over to them. He sneaks past Daisy carefully, sitting in the chair next to Alec. When he got closer he could see Noah was asleep against the man’s chest. “Alec?” Joe tries again, trying to reach a hand out to him. “He’s going to get them. He told me. He’s going to take them away from us.” Alec says, almost robotically. “Alec, no one is after them. No one is after us.” Joe places a hand gently on Alec’s shoulder, the man jutting suddenly and waking Noah up. “Daddy.” Noah cries when he wakes trying to push away from Alec. “No papa.” The toddler says as Alec pulls him uncomfortably closer. “Alec please you’re hurting Noah.” Alec doesn’t let go. “I’m keeping him safe, Sandor can’t get him now.” Alec turns to a shuffling coming from the sofa bed as Daisy wakes up. “Dad?” She looks to Alec, trying to get up but couldn’t. “Dad.” Daisy sobs. “I can’t darlin’, he can’t get you if you are handcuffed in place.” Joe runs over to Daisy, trying to help her out of the handcuffs. “Alec please.” Joe shouts, looking back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Alec rolls over in bed to look at Joe was sat up and shaking. “Joe are you alright?” Joe looks over at Alec. “Noah, Daisy where are they?” Joe gets up, pulling on his dressing gown and getting out of the bed. “Love, they are fine.” Joe looks to the monitor. “Noah, he’s too quiet. Too still.” Joe says, going over to the door. “He’s asleep, they both are. What is this about?” Alec gets up, trying to coax Joe back to bed. “I need to check on them.” Joe says, trying to pull out of his arms. “Joe it’s alright, they are alright. Let’s go back to bed.” Alec rests his chin on Joe’s shoulder. “I need to see Noah.” Joe whimpers, still trying to be free. Alec sighs, kissing Joe’s neck softly. “Okay, let’s go see them.” Alec brushes a hand down his arm. Alec keeps his arms around Joe as they walk to Noah’s room, Joe looking over at Daisy who was asleep in bed before going into the toddler’s room. “See love, he’s right there. He’s asleep and well.” Alec goes to turn the man in his arms but Joe stops. “I can’t tell if he’s breathing.” Joe says, pulling himself out of Alec’s arm and leaning down to pick up Noah who wakes up startled, starting to cry. “Oh bubba no. It’s just daddy.” Joe rocks him gently. “It’s just daddy.” Joe whispers, kissing the top of the boy’s head. “Tired daddy.” Noah says, reaching to grab at Joe’s face. “I know baby, let’s go to daddy and papa’s bed.” Alec slides a hand up Joe’s stomach and up to touch Noah’s back. “I think that we should let him sleep in his own room.” Joe nods softly. “We are going to put him back to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we need to get some better kind of help?” Alec asks, looking over to Joe as they lay in bed. “That dream really did spook me. I know you’d never do that to the kids but PTSD you… I’m not sure.” Alec turns onto his side. “Are you saying you couldn’t trust me?” Alec asks, sounding pretty hurt. “Can you honestly tell me that you’d trust me with the kids when I’m deep in an attack?” Alec sighs, resting a hand on Joe’s chest. “It wouldn’t hurt to get better help.” He says, brushing a hand up and down Joe’s chest. “I thought we were doing good? Do you thing that they’d take Noah away from us?” Joe’s voice cracking as he asks him. “No, love. Don’t think like that. In the morning I’ll get in touch with some people, work out how to get us some help. We will get through this rough patch.” Alec leans down, pressing his lips to Joe’s chest, trailing his kisses upwards until he is sucking at a spot on Joe’s neck. “Alec, I’m not in the mood.” Joe says, moving a hand into Alec’s hair. “I don’t want sex I just want.” Alec moves to Joe’s lips, kissing them softly. “I just want to be near you. We should get away from broadchurch for a while. Let’s go on holiday, all four of us?” Joe sits up, looking Alec in the eyes. “Is this what you want? Do you think this’ll make us better?” Alec nods, connecting the two of their hands. “Let’s book a holiday.” Joe smiles gently, bringing their hands up to his lips and kissing them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first paragraph is a nightmare.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. No No!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No no!” Noah shouts as Joe was trying to get into the carseat. “Bud we are going on holiday.” Joe tells him watching as Alec and Daisy chucked the last few bags into the back. “Holiday?” He asks looking around the car. “Oh Noah you are going to love it. We are going to the beach and go swimming.” Daisy tells him as she gets into the backseat. “Swimming.” Noah smiles, pulling at his Daddy’s hand. “Yes but we’ve got to do some driving first.” Joe says. “Well daddy is going to do the driving.” Alec smiles, tapping Joe’s shoulder. “We should get going if we want to get there for check-in.” He points out, putting Noah’s bag in the middle of his and Daisy before sitting in the front seat. “And off we go.” Joe says, starting the car up. Daisy puts her headphones in, already going into her own little world whilst Noah was babbling to Benji. “This is nice.” Alec says, sliding his hand to rest on top of Joe’s on top of the gearstick. “Yeah, get away for a little while.” Joe says, looking at Noah in the rear view mirror. “This is his first holiday.” He points out, feeling his eyes water a little. “Oh you softie.” Alec smiles, squeezing the other man’s shoulder. “Let’s put some music on.” Alec leans forward turning the radio on before leaning back in the chair. “Are you okay bud?” He looks behind him at Noah who nods. “Holiday!” He exclaims smiling widely. “We are going on holiday.” Alec smiles at him, tapping the boy’s foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We here?” Noah asks as Joe parks up. “We are. It’s exciting isn’t it?” Joe smiles, turning to tap Daisy who takes her headphones out. “Can you take Noah inside whilst me and your dad grab the bags?” Daisy nods, unbuckling herself. “Should we go inside?” She asks Noah who smiles up at her excitedly. “Yay, we here Benji!” He smiles letting Daisy pick him up. “Papa! Daddy! We on holiday!” He exclaims, resting his head on Daisy’s shoulder. “They’re just getting the bags.” Daisy says holding a hand against his back to keep him up. “Reservation under Hardy.” Alec tells the lady at reception who types something on the computer before passing over the key cards and some other leaflets. “Second floor, room 3.” She says, Alec thanking her before they walk over to the lift. “First time in a hotel Noah. Exciting.” Joe smiles, ruffling the boy’s hair. “It’s big.” The boy says, looking around at all the doors. “Buttons!” Noah scrambles to lean forward to the lift buttons. “Can you press number 2?” Alec asks, placing him on the floor so that he could reach it. “Two.” Noah says finding the button and pressing it. “Woah.” Noah holds his hands out to rest them against his Papa’s legs as the lift starts going up. “It’s okay, we are going up.” Alec reaches down to pick Noah up, rubbing the toddlers back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for bed.” Alec bounces the boy, laying him down in the travel cot. “No no.” Alec smiles at him, pulling the cover over the boy. “That’s your new favourite thing to say isn’t it?” Alec jokes, leaning down to kiss the toddler’s hair. “Good night bud.” Alec sets up the baby monitor before taking the handset into his and Joe’s room. “Night Daiz.” Alec waves at the teenager who was laying on her phone on the bed. “Don’t stay up too late alright?” She nods, waving at him. “Noah go down okay?” Joe sneaks up behind Alec, sliding his hands around the man’s waist. “Did you teach him ‘no’?” Alec asks, turning in the man’s arms. “I say it to him sometimes. Did he give you some grief?” Alec nods resting his head on Joe’s shoulder. “He should settle, just excited about being in a new place.” Alec tells Joe, yawning as he nuzzles into Joe’s neck and closes his eyes. “I don’t know why you’re so tired. I’m the one who drove.” Joe teases, scratching at the back of Alec’s neck making him hum. “Early night?” Joe suggests making Alec groan. “I used to stay up so late and now look at us.” Joe lifts Alec’s chin up, kissing the man softly. “That’s what happens when you have a toddler I guess.” He smiles, the two of them swaying in place just enjoying each other’s company. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Holidays and Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Noah's Swimsuit; shorturl.at/fgQS3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Papa holiday!” Alec groans as Noah jumps onto his stomach. “Morning buddy, how’d you get out of the cot?” He looks over to Joe who was still asleep. “I climbeded.” Alec holds onto Noah’s hips, moving him in the middle of the bed before laying back down. “We are going to sleep a bit more.” Alec yawns, stretching before placing his arm over Noah who was wriggling about. “No no! Holiday!” He shouts, Joe grumbling something before rolling over. “How’d Noah get out?” Joe mutters, tickling Noah’s tummy. “He climbed out the cot.” Alec groans, closing his eyes. “It is too early.” He rolls over to face away from the toddler who started kicking at his back. “Let’s go see if we can find something on the TV.” Joe says, picking the boy up and taking him into the small living room area they had in the room. “Morning Joe.” Daisy says, curled up on the sofa with a mug of coffee. “When did you get Noah out of his crib?” She asks, looking up for her phone as Joe turns the TV on. “I didn’t, did you not see him come into our room?” Daisy shrugs, taking a sip of her coffee. “You should get him a proper bed. So he doesn’t hurt himself climbing.” She says. “I saw it on a video.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we go into the sea?” Alec picks Noah up before he starts running off to the ocean, the toddler giggling. “Ready!” Alec swings him just above the water, his feet and hands touching the water. “He’s great.” Joe turns when he hears a man’s voice. “Your partner.” The man points over to Alec and Noah. “Yeah he is.” Joe says a little weary of the new person. “Oh sorry, rude of me. I’m Colin.” The man introduces himself. “It’s just great to you know just live. Take things as they are in the moment. Society has got so bogged down in social media.” He sits next to Joe on the bench. Alec runs back with a soaked giggly toddler. “Cold daddy.” Noah shivers, Alec reaching for the boy’s towel. “Who's your friend?” Alec asks, wrapping the towel around Noah. “This is Colin.” Colin puts his hand up at Alec who smiles. “Noah, keep the towel on please.” Alec says, wrapping it a little tighter so he couldn’t get out of it. “Trapped.” Noah giggles looking around and over to Joe. “Oh what has happened?” Joe picks him up and holds him like a baby. “Please don’t grow up.” Joe says kissing Noah’s forehead. “Daddy.” Noah whines twisting in the sheets. “I find it so inspiring that you decided to take your child traveling. I think parents get so stuck in the idea of sticking their kids in a childcare setting as soon as they can but this is the true classroom.” He gestures around the area. “Well thank you Colin.” Alec says a little awkwardly. “We should take this one for some lunch.” Alec suggests, starting to pack up the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec pulls Noah’s plate closer to him so that he could cut up the food. “Papa mine.” Noah grumbles, trying to grab at it. “One second, I’m just going to cut your food up.” Noah grabs the side of the plate with his hand. “No no.” He shakes his head trying to pull at it. “Did you like the beach?” Joe asks, pulling Noah into a hug and the toddler’s hands away from the plate. “Sandcastles!” Noah shouts, people in the restaurants looking over at their table. “Daisy, we were thinking about going on a drive to the castle tomorrow.” Alec tells her, trying to get the teenager to look up from her phone as he passes the plate over to Noah. “Use your fork please bud.” He says before looking at Daisy. “Is that a good idea?” Daisy nods, typing something into her phone. “Daiz.” Alec taps her shoulder. “Yeah dad, whatever.” She shrugs, smiling at a text message. “Who are you texting?” Alec asks looking over to Joe with a smile. “Oh just um… it’s just Chloe you know.” Alec nods knowing over to Joe. “Is everyone doing okay? Any broadchurch news?” He continues picking up a chip on his fork. “Yeah, nothing much is happening. Pretty quiet.” Daisy says looking up to grab her panini. “Can you bring your attention to the people at the table other than that boy… sorry Chloe.” Alec smiles, helping Noah reach his drink.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sleepwalking and Scolding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No I don’t!” Daisy chuckles when Alec checks on her later on that evening. “Daiz, can you keep it down? We are trying to get Noah down.” Daisy looks over nodding. “Try not to stay on the phone too late.” He says before letting her be. “He just won’t go to sleep.” Joe says, holding Noah to him. “No sleep.” Noah yawns, making grabby hands to Alec. “Oh bubba.” Alec takes him from Joe’s arms. “Why don’t you go take a shower. I’ve got him.” Joe kisses Alec’s lips, smiling at Noah before walking off to the hotel bathroom. “Let’s go for a walk.” Alec says to Noah slipping on his shoes. “Papa.” Noah grabs onto Alec’s shirt. “We’re going for a walk.” Alec tells him, resting a hand on the boy’s back. “Not tired.” Noah rests his head on Alec’s shoulder. “I know bud, let’s go see what we can find.” Alec walks into the lift, watching the boy’s eyes start to close and then open again as if he was trying to keep himself awake. “Should we go find the pool? We can play in it tomorrow,” Noah nods, bringing his thumb into his mouth. “Swimming?” He asks, muffled around his thumb. “Yeah we can tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe walks out of the bedroom when he sees Alec come back in with a sleeping Noah. “Knew a little walk would help.” Alec whispers, taking him over to his bedroom. “Let’s hope that he stays in bed tomorrow morning.” Joe whispers watching Alec put Noah down, slipping Benji between the boy’s arms and pulling the blanket over him. “Is Daisy still on her phone?” Alec asks, closing the door behind him. “I think she’s gone back to texting now.” Joe tells him wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist, moving his head into the man’s shoulder. “She’s got a boyfriend doesn’t she?” Alec groans when he feels Joe nod. “Nothing to worry about I don’t think. Well not for now.” Joe pulls Alec into the bedroom. “Should we take advantage of the fact that no children are in our bed?” Joe smirks, watching Alec move on top of him. “Might be the last time for a while if Noah’s able to get out of his bed.” Alec sighs, nuzzling his head on Joe’s chest. “Can you top? I’m too tired.” Alec yawns moving onto his back making Joe smirk. “Alright then lazy bones.” Joe lays down next to Alec resting a hand on his lower stomach and bringing him into a kiss. “But I’m still going to make you work for it.” Joe says, lips brushing past Alec’s making the other man practically melt on the spot. “I’m going to make you beg for it.” Joe bites Alec’s lip, sliding his hand into the other man’s trousers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.” Alec curses, hands on Joe’s hip as the other man pounds into him. “Joe fucking hell.” Alec pushes Joe closer to him. “Oh God don’t stop.” Joe leans down catching Alec’s bruised lips, pushing Alec’s hands up against his head. “Wish we had your handcuffs.” Joe moans, tracing his finger down Alec’s veins in his wrist. “Joe I’m… oh God.” Alec was losing his mind, somehow his exhaustion made everything better. “Don’t. Not yet.” Joe whispers, pressing his lips against Alec’s neck, humming against it. “Please.” The man whimpers, not knowing how long he could hold on for. “Not yet.” Joe says again, moving faster and hitting the sweet spot. “Joe please.” Alec was basically begging at this point, trying to lift his hands up and out of Joe’s grasp. “Love please.” Alec tenses, biting his lip. Joe stills, head hitting Alec’s chest as he cums. “Oh god now. Do it now.” Joe slides his hand down to Alec’s length, only having to move his hand a few times before Alec finishes. “Fuck that was good.” Alec sighs, stretching as Joe pulls out, resting his head on the other man’s chest. “Sounded like it was, hopefully you weren’t too loud.” Joe teases kissing Alec’s jaw softly. “I’m going for a shower.” Alec groans, standing up from the bed, throwing on his pyjama bottoms. “I would join but.” Joe yawns, settling down in bed. “Noah will be up early tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec pokes his head in Noah’s room to check on him before walking past Daisy’s. “Maybe you should take your shirt off for me.” Alec freezes when he hears a male voice. “Show me that bra you keep telling me about.” Alec opens the door, Daisy suddenly turning red and embarrassed. “Give me your phone.” Alec holds his hand out to his daughter, the teen still on the screen on facetime. “Dad, it’s nothing.” Daisy says holding the phone closer to her. “Phone. Now.” Alec moves closer, Daisy groaning before passing the phone over. Alec hangs up the phone putting it in the pockets of his pyjama pockets. “No phone for the rest of the holiday. We will be talking about this. Now go to sleep.” Alec tells her, closing the door. “Fuck sake.” Daisy says through gritted teeth. “Language.” Alec scolds her before walking back to his and Joe’s hotel room. “Hide Daisy’s phone somewhere.” Alec says fist clenched. “God why did this have to happen.” Alec groans, pacing the room. “Hey, hey. Come sit here.” Joe says, tapping the space on the bed. “Fuck, why do kids have to grow up.” Alec sits down but definitely seems unsettled. “Calm down.” Joe rests his chin on Alec’s shoulder, kissing at it gently. “We will work this out in the morning.” He brushes a hand through Alec’s hair gently.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Let's Talk About Noah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dad we don’t have to talk about it.” Daisy groans looking down at her plates the next morning. “Daisy you should tell me these things.” Daisy shrugs, fingers tapping on the table. “He’s just a friend.” Daisy says leaning back in her chair. “Can we go to this castle yet?” She says looking around at the empty plates. “Noah hasn’t finished his breakfast yet.” Alec says, picking up Noah’s fork. “Come on buddy. Eat your beans.” Noah shakes his heads. “No no Papa.” Daisy sighs, standing up from the table. “And where are you going?” Alec says looking over at Joe who was just drinking his tea. “I’m going back to the room. Going to grab a jacket.” Daisy says. “Don’t go looking for your phone.” Alec tells her. “You won’t be able to find it.” He grumbles, Joe hitting him. “What?” Alec says looking over to Noah. “Just one spoonful. You’ll be hungry otherwise.” Joe gets up. “Are we all just leaving now?” Alec asks him. “I’m going to go check on your daughter. We’ll be back down in a bit. Hopefully this one will have finished by now.” Joe kisses Noah’s head before leaving. “Daddy leaving.” Noah grabs the beans with his hand. “Noah not like that.” Alec grabs a wipe trying to clean up the toddler’s hands. “Oh it’s you from the beach.” Alec looks up seeing Colin walk over and sit down at the table. “Hi Colin.” Alec sighs, putting the dirty wipe on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you see after the 3rd shot.” Colin says looking over to Alec who was looking at his phone. “Hey, are you okay?” Alec looks up, leg twitching as he growls under his breath. “It’s just my daughter, boy things. It’s a mess and I’ve probably messed things up.” Colin looks over at Alec with puppy dog eyes, before waving at Noah. “Don’t look at me like that.” Alec says, looking back over to Noah who was trying to break free from the high chair. “Come on then.” Alec lifts the toddler out of the highchair and into his lap. “Listen.” Colin leans forward, moving a plate out of the way so he could look at Alec. “I’ve met many people and life goes by in phases. You know something?” Alec shakes his head, finding Noah’s sippy cup putting it in the toddler’s mouth. “Nothing but love is really forever.” Colin continues. “You have to just let it happen. Make choices in the moment and never dwell. “Take me for example.” Alec nods, sitting Noah up a little and rubbing his back before putting the bottle back in his mouth. “I left my entire life. Packed it all up on a scooter and drove to Blackpool to win a woman who didn’t love me like I thought.” Colin says, looking at Alec who was trying to get Noah to sleep. “We are going to have a little nap Noah.” Alec rocks him slightly. “So I’d say buck up mate and have a good holiday.” Colin says, waving at a sleepy Noah before leaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe looks over to the sleepy Noah whose thumb was falling out of his mouth. “Do you know, the other day at toddler group one of the mum’s said that we shouldn’t let him have bottles anymore.” Alec sighs, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. “Oh I hate those mums that think they know everything.” Daisy grumbles something from the back of the car. “They know nothing about his situation. I’d explain but I don’t have the patients for those kinds of people.” Daisy looks over to Noah. “Why is he still on bottles before bed? Mum said I stopped having them at 18 months.” Daisy asks looking over to both of the men. “Well Daiz. Noah’s mother was quite neglectful. He’s still catching up and it’s partly a comfort thing as well.” Alec explains being careful with how he explains it. “Wait so she didn’t feed him?” Joe swallows looking over at Noah, pulling Benji closer to him. “Not as much as she should’ve no. But what is important now is that he is with us, nice and safe.” Joe says, Daisy leaning over to rest her hand on the sleeping Noah’s shoulder. “They say he’s about 18 months behind most other people his age.” Alec says, knuckles turning white as he grips the steering wheel. “I will never understand parents like that.” Joe rests a hand on the man’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Let’s focus on getting to the castle. I think Noah will love the big fields.” Joe tells him with a small smile. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Castles and Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Noah's backpack; shorturl.at/cijyG</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Baby we are here.” Joe says, stroking a hand down Noah’s face. “Daddy.” Noah leans forward grabbing at Joe. “We are at the castle.” Joe pulls Noah up onto his hip. “Are you excited to see the castle?” Alec comes round the other side of the car carrying a backpack. Noah smiles nodding, trying to get out of Joe’s arms as he sees the field. “Go run, go run!” He shouts, twisting in Joe’s arms. “Alright bud, let’s put your backpack on.” Alec says moving Noah’s arms through the straps. “One, two, three. Click!” Alec clicks the front clips together, grabbing the end of the reins and wrapping it around his hand. “Ready, steady, go!” Alec shouts, following Noah as he runs off. “So what’s the plan? Is there a tour guide or activities?” Joe shrugs. “I think we are letting Noah guide us.” He smiles following behind Alec as Daisy stays next to Joe. “So we will just be staying in the fields then?” Daisy jokes, smiling as she watches Noah giggling as he runs about the grass. “Most likely yes.” Joe says, looking over as Alec falls onto the grass with Noah is his arms making the man chuckle. “Castle! Look!” Noah shouts, rolling off of Alec and going to run towards the castle. “Off we go again.” Alec sighs, pulling himself up off of the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec passes Noah his box of grapes. “Stay sat down please.” Alec says, squeezing Noah’s shoulder. “Did you hear about the dragons that live here?” Joe says, flicking through the booklet. “Apparently they live under the ground in the drains.” Noah’s mouth opens in shock. “Real dragons. Papa dragons.” He turns to Alec pulling at the man’s shirt. “That is so great, maybe we should go dragon hunting after we finish our snack.” Alec suggests before looking over to Daisy. “Are you doing okay?” He asks, seeing her look off into the distance. “Yeah it’s fine Dad.” She grumbles laying down on the grass and closing her eyes. Alec looks over to Joe sighing. “Don’t.” Joe mouths over to the man, grabbing the box of grapes before they were flung on the floor. “Dragons!” Noah crawls over to a drain. “Do you think it’s down there?” Joe gets up, lying down next to Noah and resting a hand on the boy’s back. “Get a dragon?” Noah asks, rolling onto his back. “I don’t think we have room for a dragon.” Joe tells the toddler pulling him onto his chest making the boy giggle. “Benji’s friend!” Noah exclaims, pulling at Joe’s shirt whilst he tickles him. “Maybe we should look in the gift shop for one and then start heading back. We can get back to Broadchurch before it gets dark if we go soon.” Alec points out. “Can I at least have my phone for the way back?” Daisy asks looking over at her dad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think we will be getting back before dark.” Joe sighs looking over to Alec, resting a hand on the man’s shoulder as they see how far the traffic went on for. “Guess we should stop somewhere for dinner.” He says, looking to the sign for the service stop. “Let’s go into here. Feed Noah before he gets too hungry.” Joe tells him as Alec looks to the teenager with the headphones stuck in her ears. “Same with this one. Did you know that toddlers and teenagers have the same level of hormones.” Alec smiles, looking to Joe’s hand on his knee. “Next left.” Joe reminds him, squeezing at Alec’s thigh making the man squirm. “So whilst those two are eating do you think we should try and find a toilet stall?” Joe suggests, sliding his hand up a little higher. “Toilet stalls aren't exactly romantic.” Alec points out, hands gripping onto the steering wheel. “Joe.” He bites his lip as he turns into the service station. “So do you think you’ll need to use the bathroom?” Joe teases, brushing his fingers over Alec’s crotch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is so wrong.” Alec moans quietly into Joe’s ear as Joe thrust into him, rested against the wall of the toilet stall. “Oh Daisy is 18, she’s good with Noah.” Joe whispers in Alec’s ear, biting at the bottom of the other man’s ear lobe. “Oh fuck.” Alec feels a shiver run up his body as Joe connects their lips. “Be quiet love.” He whispers, pushing his tongue into Alec’s mouth. Alec nods, mind blurred with pleasure. “Be very quiet.” Joe feels the man cum, resting his head against Joe’s shoulder, teeth sinking into the man’s skin. “Feel better now?” Joe asks, stroking at the man’s back. “You were so tense.” Joe whispers, pulling out of Alec. “Now how about we get some food for us? I’ll drive the rest of the way home. Let you rest.” Joe nips against Alec’s neck before pulling his trouser back up and leaving the stall to wash his hands. Alec leans against the wall closing his eyes as he tries to catch his breath again. “Are you coming?” Joe chuckles, knocking on the stall. Alec walks out a little shaky still. “Still can’t believe you said yes to Noah about getting the stuffed dragon.” Joe smirks, wrapping his arm around the man’s waist, helping him walk. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Daiz will you mind coming to the shops with me?” Daisy sighs looking around before getting up off the sofa. “Fine!” She says getting up. “We will be back in an hour or so. Shops should be quiet this late.” Alec says, grabbing his car keys. “Good night Noah.” Alec ruffles Noah’s hair before leaving. “When am I going to get my phone back?” Alec groans putting his seatbelt on and starts driving. Daisy leans forward to grab the cds looking through them. She picks one out and puts it in the cd player looking over to her dad waiting for him to recognise it. “This takes me back.” Alec says humming along to the song gently. “You always used to play ‘The Smiths’ to me when I was little.” Daisy says tapping her hand against the dash to the song before Alec leans forward and pauses it. “Listen.” He starts, looking over to her for a second. “I’ll give you your phone back. If. I get to meet this boy, I don’t want you dating just anyone.” Alec tells her. “And about what he was asking of you. I don’t want you sending any pictures like that. They’ll just end up in the wrong place and I don’t want that happening.” Alec tells her, turning into the shopping car park. “I uh…I know that me and Joe have been more concentrated on Noah lately but he’s little and you know he needs more support. But you’ll always be my little girl, no matter how much you’ll grow up.” Alec tells her, tapping her hand gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah my dad took my phone away for a few days.” Daisy says into her phone as she walks back into the house, putting the shopping bags on the counter before moving back out to the front decking. “Gave the phone back then?” Joe asks, sliding his hands around Alec and hugging him from behind. “Yeah, but I’ve asked to meet this guy. Make sure he isn’t a creep.” Alec rests his head back, turning it to kiss Alec. “Is Noah asleep?” Alec asks, looking to the monitor at the kitchen counter. “He’s just gone down, might still be awake.” Joe tells him, moving over to the shopping bags to start putting stuff away. “I’ll go say good night to him.” Joe watches as Alec walks into Noah’s room before getting back to the shopping. He watches Daisy outside now off the phone but seeming to be scrolling through something. “Daiz what are you up to?” Joe asks, moving outside to sit next to her on the bench. Daisy looks up from her phone where she was looking through photos and videos that she had taken off Alec, Joe and Noah as well as pictures of her and Noah. “Well I’ll admit I’ve not been the best daughter recently.” Joe thinks about injecting but stops himself. “So I’m making dad a video.” She shows Joe what she has done so far. “I’m sure your dad will love it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, can I show you something?” Daisy catches Alec as he walks out from his room. “Sure Daiz, what is it?” Alec sits down next to her on the sofa bed where she was laid. “Just watch it.” Daisy passes the phone over to her dad. He looks to the screen reading the caption; ‘My dad: I’ve met the most perfect man and we are adopting a little boy.’ He pauses the video looking over to Daisy. “Just watch it dad.” She rests her head on Alec’s shoulder as pictures and videos play to the song ‘we are going to be friends.’ before finishing with a picture of all of them taken outside the castle on their holiday. “Daiz.” He says, looking over to her. “I’m sorry for being so horrible lately. I really do appreciate everything that you do for me. And I can’t imagine a life without Noah in it.” Alec wraps his arm around Daisy pulling her closer to him as they lay in her bed. “How long did this take?” Alec asks, watching through it again. “Like a few seconds, just have to click a few photos and then they put it together for you.” Daisy explains. “You’re so bad at technology dad.” Daisy jokes watching as Alec smiles too. “Yeah I really am.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Is It Over?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning!Suicide in last paragraph. </p><p>5 years since Sandor's arrest; Noah is 5 and Daisy is early 20s.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How are you feeling about today?” Alec asks, wrapping his arms around Joe as he was packing Noah’s lunchbox. “I don’t really want to think about it. Let’s just get Noah to school. Oh I hate that the two of these events have ended up on the same day.” Joe dips his head, resting the knife of the chopping board. “He’s going to be safe right?” Joe turns around in Alec’s arms. “He will be safe, I made sure of it. Practically bit the teachers head off about it all.” Alec reassures looking over as his phone goes off. “That must be Daisy, she’s coming around later when Noah comes back from school. Bringing the boyfriend I assume.” Alec says checking the message. “She has something to tell us. Ominous.” Alec says texting back. “I’ll go check on Noah, he’s been in his room a while.” Joe says, putting his sandwich in the lunchbox before snapping it closed and walking over to Noah’s room. “Come on bud, we’ve got to get in the car soon.” He knocks on the door, opening the door up. “I’m stuck.” Noah chuckles, one arm stuck through the head hole of his school jumper. “Let me sort this out.” Joe sneaks Noah’s arm back down and through the right hole. “Are you excited for school?” Noah's lip starts to quiver. “It’s scary.” Joe pulls him into a hug. “Oh baby, you’ll be okay.” Noah shivers a little, looking over Joe’s shoulder to see Alec walk in. “He’s scared about going to school.”  Joe tells the man. “Oh bud.” Alec sighs, moving onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will come get you straight after.” Alec says trying to pry Noah from his leg. “Mr Davis will look after you.” He says, pointing over to the teacher. “No,no papa.” Noah hides his face in Alec’s leg. “Should papa come into the classroom with you?” The teacher suggests looking up at Alec. “Yeah let’s go see what’s inside.” Alec takes Noah’s hand moving into the classroom. “Let’s have a look.” Noah squeezing Alec’s hands a little tighter. “So you can put your bag in your box, see it’s got your name in it.” The teacher points to Noah’s cubby. “And if you have a coat it’ll go on your hook here.” Alec puts Noah’s bag in his cubby. “No no papa!” Noah cries, Alec now happy he decided to arrange for Noah to come in early and before the other children. “I heard you like colouring Noah. Do you want to see our colouring table?” Noah looks up at Alec who nods gently, watching as the boy let’s go of his hand and follows his teacher to the colouring table. “Dinosaur colouring.” Noah points out, looking over to his papa. “Why don’t you colour in that for daddy.” Alec smiles softly at the boy, watching as the teacher pulls him away. “He’ll be okay.” The teacher reassures Alec who was starting to second-guess their decision of Noah coming into school today. “Yeah he will.” Alec says with a little uncertainty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec jumps a little when he hears a knock on the door, getting up from his position on the sofa next to Joe. “It’s probably just Ellie.” Alec gets up, looking out of the window before opening the door a little bit. “Hiya, I’ve brought some stuff.” Ellie lifts a shopping bag. Alec opens the door a little more to let Ellie in. “How was Noah when he went to school?” Ellie asks, waving at Joe as she unpacks the bags. “You know you don’t have to watch the news report right?” Ellie says, passing Joe over the coffee she had gotten for him on the way. “I need to watch it.” Alec says. “Need to see if he has any remorse.” Alec says, slipping down on the sofa next to Joe again, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. “It’ll be on soon.” Ellie says. “If you do want to watch it.” Ellie sits on one of the arm chairs, as Alec turns the TV on. “We are outside the prison now as Sandor is being released. This is a sensitive time for many in broadchurch with many asking the question of whether he should get a longer sentence.” The newsreader presents, looking over his shoulder to where Sandor was walking out. “Oh God.” Joe takes a sharp inhale feeling Alec pull him closer to him. “We can turn it off.” Ellie says reaching for the remote. “No!” Alec says stopping her hand. “The community of Broadchurch has made Sandor aware that he is not welcome as he makes his way back to London.” Both men watch on numb, their eyes glued to the screen watching as the cameras follow Sandor off and into his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must get this.” Ellie says taking her phone out of pocket and taking the call. “Oh please tell me you are joking, you can’t send him out on that. Because it’s his day off for a reason. I don’t care if you need a… oh okay.” Ellie groans hanging up before walking over to the living room again. “I know that it is your day off Alec.” Alec sits up. “They want me to come in?” He asks, stroking his fingers down Joe’s back. “They said they wouldn’t ask but it’s an attempt. And they need a DI.” Ellie looks to the two men carefully. “I’ve got no choice on the matter right?” Ellie nods. “Unfortunately no.” Ellie says. “I can stay with Joe, you can come back right after.” Ellie explains, sitting down next to Joe. “I’ll grab a tie and my badge.” Alec sighs, kissing the top of Joe’s head. “I’ll be back.” Joe brushes his hand over Alec’s cheek. “Be careful.” Joe says, Alec standing up and grabbing a few things before leaving. “He’ll be okay. There’ll be a few other officers with him.” Ellie pulls Joe closer. “We need to get Noah from school. What if?” Joe’s voice catches in his throat. “Noah is safe, he’ll still be safe when you go get him in an hour or so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, we’ll try to keep the station calm. It’s platform two.” An officer says to Hardy who runs up the stairs to get to the other platform. He moves a few people out of the way, looking around the crowd until he sees the man standing waiting for the train to come, his body wavering by the edge. “Sir can you take a step back? Away from the line.” Alec says, a few people moving out of the way so that Alec could get his attention. “Sir could you please step behind the yellow line?” Alec tries again, staying in place so he doesn’t startle the man too much. “Oh this is just wonderful.” Alec freezes as he hears Sandor’s voice. “The man who probably wants me dead given the duty to protect me.” Alec watches as Sandor turns around. “I’ve had a lot of time to think over the 5 years and you know I wouldn’t change anything that I’ve done.” Sandor has a blood curdling smile. “The only regret is that little Joe isn’t here to see this. And your little boy too.” Alec’s hand curls into a fist. “Don’t you dare bring my kid into this.” He said through gritted teeth. “Noah is a nice name. “Means hope. Is that why you chose him?” Alec’s toes curled in his shoes. “Oh look the train is coming.” Sandor smiles. “I want you to look me in the eyes when I do this. If only you hadn’t saved my little Joe from the tracks.” Alec feels tears fill up in his eyes. “He is not yours. He never was.” Alec cries out hearing the train run down the tracks. “Nice knowing you Alec, saying hello to Joe and your little one from me.” Sandor says as he falls backwards onto the tracks, Alec falling to his knees as the train hits him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. In This Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alec.” Alec tenses as he hears someone call his name from a distance, a hand resting on his shoulder. “Alec. Look at me.” He can now place that it was Ellie talking. “He knew about Noah.” Alec says, looking around the now empty station, police officers clearing it from people so they could get the body off the tracks. “Let’s go home.” Ellie watches Alec nod, pushing himself up off the floor.  “Come on now.” Ellie pulls Alec away from the track so that he couldn’t see the body. “Right in front of me.” Alec sighs, fingers curling into Ellie’s arm. “I know, let’s get you back to Joe.” He nods, dragging his feet along the floor as Ellie helps him into her car. “I need to get Noah. He’s not safe.” Alec says, looking up to Ellie, grabbing the car door before she can close it. “Okay, let’s go down to the school.” Ellie says, getting into the front seat. “We will go see him.” Ellie starts to drive, looking at the man through the rearview mirror at Alec who was looking out of the window blankly. “It’ll be okay.” She leans back to squeeze the man’s shoulder. She turns into the school finding a parking space. “Do you want me to come in?” She asks, Alec shrugs but makes no move to get out of the car. Ellie unbuckles herself, moving to the other side of the car to open Alec’s door. “Let’s go get Noah yeah?” Alec nods, unbuckling himself and following Ellie to the reception. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa look! Papa I drawed something for you.” Noah runs over and in front of the teacher assistant that brought him to reception excited to see his papa. “Wow look at that.” Alec forces a smile, bending down to look at the picture before pulling Noah into a hug. “Papa loves you so much.” Alec says, a tear falling from his eye as he holds Noah close to him. “Papa’s going to look after you. Always.” Alec swallows, feeling Ellie rub his back. “Let’s go home.” She says, watching as Alec takes Noah’s hand walking them out and over to the car. “Let’s go see Daddy.” Alec says, strapping Noah in before sitting down himself. “And Daisy is coming later with Matt.” Alec says watching as the boy smiles happily, bouncing in his seat. “I like Matt. He’s tall.” Noah says, Ellie looking back as Alec reaches to hold onto the boy’s hand. “He is really tall.” Alec says, looking at Noah and blanking out a little. “Oh Alec.” The man looks out of his daze and over to Joe. “Joe.” Alec’s voice cracks before he tries to swallow the lump in his throat. “Let’s go find your toys.” Ellie says unbuckling Noah. “But Daddy needs to see the picture.” He says, scrambling over some of the words. “We can show daddy later, come show me your new toys I heard about.” Ellie redirects the boy into his bedroom. “Right in front of me.” Alec whimpers feeling heavy streams of tears fall down his face. “He’s gone now.” Joe pulls Alec closer to him, feeling tears prick his eyes for the hundredth time today. “He can’t hurt us anymore.” Joe feels Alec grab onto the back of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec lays on the bed, Joe above him as he rests his forehead against the detective’s chest. “Are you sure?” Joe asks, looking up to catch the other man’s lips. “I want to feel something.” Alec says, sliding his hands down to Joe’s bare hips. “I need to.” Alec says sadly, sliding his knees up so that Joe had better access. Joe looks a little uncertain, kissing Alec again as he pushes in making the other man gasp gently. Alec slides his hands up Joe’s back and into the man’s hair to stroke it. “I love you.” Joe says, grabbing one of Alec’s hands and pressing his lips against it. “I don’t want to ever live without you.” Joe says, seeing how Alec tenses as he tries to keep his tears in. “Let them out.” Joe leans down, brushing a hand over his cheek softly. “It’s just us. You can take off the mask.” Joe whispers, watching as a tear falls from the man’s face as he bites his lips. “Don’t stop.” Alec whimpers, trying to pull Joe closer. Joe starts to move inside the man again; soft and slow. Alec pulls Joe’s head down to his lips, the saltiness of his tears mixing between their connected lips. Alec takes a sharp inhale as he cums, dropping his head to connect with Joe’s forehead. “Feel better?” Joe asks, looking Alec in the eyes. “I’ve been better.” Alec says, what was meant as a joke came out numb. “What do we say to Daiz?” Alec says, brushing a thumb over the side of Joe’s face. “We just tell her the truth.” Joe tells him, kissing him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya Daiz.” Alec stands up hugging her as she walks through the door. “How are you doing Matt?” He asks, nodding to the man. “We’re okay.” He says, the two settling down on the sofa. “You said you had to tell me something.” Alec says, resting on the armchair with Joe behind him, arms around the man’s neck. Noah found his way into Matt’s lap. “You’re tall.” Noah tells Matt before resting his head against the man’s chest. “I like you.” He says grabbing Matt’s hand. “Yeah um, well it’s actually something I want to… we want to show you.” Daisy grabs her bag rifling through it before she pulls out an envelope. “We were going to tell you today anyway. But uh…” Matt slides his hand into Daisy’s. “We heard about what happened at that station and thought you needed some good news. Well we hope it’s good news.” She leans forward passing Alec the envelope, a hand resting on her stomach as she watches her dad open it up and pull out an ultrasound. “You’re pregnant?” Alec looks up, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes as he looks back to the ultrasound. “12 weeks yesterday.” Daisy says, rubbing her stomach gently. “Oh Daiz. And you’re happy?” Alec asks, brushing a thumb over the silhouette of the baby in the picture. “Very much so.” Daisy says feeling tears prick in her eyes and wiping them away quickly. “Crying.” Noah points out moving out of Matt’s lap and over to his papa’s. “Bud these are happy tears. Come look.” Alec moves Noah into his lap showing him the picture. “Look, it's a baby. It’s growing in Daisy.” He explains the boy looking over at Daisy who smiles gently at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby baby.” Noah says to himself as he touches at Daisy's stomach quite happy so they left him alone to it. “Mum doesn’t know yet. We are going to go down there tomorrow.” Daisy explains, accepting the tea from Joe. “But broadchurch is definitely where I want them to grow up. I want them near to Noah and you two.” Daisy smiles softly. After Daisy and Matt leave and Joe has put Noah to bed after a slight disagreement, Joe looks over to Alec who had been sitting in the chair admiring the ultrasound picture for an hour now. He was taking in every little detail. “I can’t believe it.” Alec says with a small smile. “I’m going to be a grandad.” He says shaking his head. “This baby. They are our little speck of hope, right?” He looked over to Joe who had sat down next to him. “Noah is going to be an uncle.” Joe points out making Alec look over to him. “I still want you to go to therapy though. This baby is really something amazing but we are all in this together. All have to play our parts.” Joe points out, brushing a strand of hair out of Alec’s face. “Do you remember right at the beginning? Those five years ago, it’s really Ellie Miller we have to thank for all this. Sneaky son of a. She knew it right from the start like some sort of psychic.” Alec smiles softly at the memory. “I was terrified of you the first time we met.” Joe admits, sliding to lie in Alec’s arms, looking at the ultrasound. “You seemed this angry scottish bloke who just wanted to get to the end of the day.” Alec looks down at Joe, brushing a hand through his hair. “For once I’ll take that.” Alec smirks. “What about me?” Joe asks, scratching down Alec’s face. “Honestly. I didn’t know if we’d be able to save you and I’m pretty sure you didn’t want us to but I’m so glad that we did.” Joe closes his eyes turning onto his front. “Because now I’ve got a purpose; you and Daiz and Noah and the baby. And I wouldn’t ask for anything else.” Alec pulls Joe’s chin up connecting their lips. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I gave these two an ending they deserved.x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>